Le choix du Khal
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Et si Khal Drogo n'avait pas choisi Daenerys comme Khaleesi?
1. Le mariage

-Comment ça il veut m'épouser moi?! Pourquoi pas Daenerys?!

Illyrio soupira en regardant son invité hurler et tempêter devant lui.

-Votre sœur, aussi jolie soit-elle, est une bêta. Et vous...

Le regard de mort qui se posa sur lui le fit taire instantanément.

L'oméga face à lui le fixa un instant avant de se détourner et se remettre à hurler, blanc de rage.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre! Et encore moins à un sauvage!

-Soit vous acceptez cela, soit vous dites adieu à votre armée et à votre trône, rétorqua calmement l'homme.

Cela eut au moins le don de figer Viserys, l'interrompant momentanément dans ses cris.

Le jeune homme blêmit en comprenant qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que d'épouser Khal Drogo.

Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa.

* * *

Viserys regardait les combats qui se déroulaient devant lui d'un œil terne, désintéressé.

Il était assis depuis plusieurs heures, sans avoir le droit de bouger, et il en avait assez.

Sans compter que le soleil d'Essos, particulièrement virulent pendant l'après-midi, le faisait transpirer abondamment. Ça et le fait que ses jambes étaient tout engourdies avaient le don d'énerver le jeune dragon.

Il soupira et s'agita, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable.

A côté de lui, Khal Drogo fronça les sourcils et lui posa une question qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Le Khal demande si tout va bien, l'informa Jorah Mormont, assis à près de lui.

-Dites au Khal que je m'ennuie et que j'ai mal partout, grommela Viserys en tirant sur le col de sa veste, jalousant un instant sa jeune sœur qui portait une robe toute fine.

Jorah le regarda d'un air indécis avant de finalement parler au Khal.

Le brun haussa les épaules et lui rétorqua quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un grognement d'après le jeune prince.

-Le Khal dit que vous devez vous montrer patient, que le soleil est bientôt couché et qu'alors, vous pourrez bouger.

Le Targaryen fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler ce que cela impliquait. Il coula discrètement un regard vers le corps massif de son époux et déglutit, soudain très heureux d'être assis là.

Jorah dut percevoir sa détresse et parla encore au Khal.

Ce dernier l'écouta avant de secouer la tête et répondre dans sa langue gutturale.

-Que dit-il? s'enquit aussitôt Viserys.

-Je lui ai demandé s'il comptait se montrer brutal envers vous et il m'a affirmé que non.

"Même en étant le plus doux des hommes il réussirait à me briser en deux, songea le blond, fataliste. J'ai beau être un oméga, je suis loin d'être prévu pour une chose pareille."

Il ne répondit rien à Jorah, mais son langage corporel parlait pour lui. Sans compter qu'il n'arrivait pas à masquer entièrement l'odeur de détresse qu'il diffusait involontairement.

Malheureusement pour lui, le soleil finit par arriver à la ligne d'horizon.

Aussitôt, les combats cessèrent et les invités vinrent lui présenter leurs cadeaux.

Illyrio fit venir un énorme coffre de bois devant lui et il frémit lorsque les esclaves l'ouvrirent.

Dedans se trouvaient trois œufs de dragon, un doré, un noir, et un vert.

-Des œufs de dragon, Khaleesi, sortis des Contrées de l'ombre. Le temps les a fossilisés.

-Je vous remercie, murmura simplement le blond en prenant l'un des oeufs, le doré, dans ses mains.

Alors qu'il observait la multitude de petits détails sur les écailles, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui.

Il eut l'impression que.. Qu'un cœur battait, sous toutes ces couches de roches.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, et resserra sa prise sur l'objet, sentant comme une connection se faire entre l'œuf et lui.

-Viserys?

L'appel de sa jeune sœur le fit revenir à lui et, lentement, il reposa l'œuf auprès des deux autres, encore interloqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Puis les Dothraki apportèrent leurs propres présents, dont les traditionnels armes faites en os de dragons.

Comme le voulait la coutume, l'oméga aurait du refuser larakh et l'arc qu'on lui offrait et les laisser à son époux, mais à la place, il s'en saisit fermement, provoquant des hoquets surpris dans la foule.

-Prince... tenta Illyrio. Vous devez reposer cet arakh. En tant qu'oméga, vous êtes considéré comme trop faible pour le manier.

L'homme n'eut en réponse qu'un regard glacial avant que Viserys ne se tourne vers son nouvel époux.

-Dites à Khal Drogo que j'ai accepté de l'épouser uniquement pour avoir mon armée mais que jamais je ne me soumettrai à leurs coutumes! Et encore moins celles qui me définissent comme une petite chose fragile et délicate! Je suis Viserys de la Maison Targaryen! Pas un vulgaire oméga incapable de se défendre! Et s'il veut cette arme, qu'il me la prenne de force!

A mesure qu'Illyrio traduisait ce que Viserys disait, le visage de Drogo se fermait.

Lentement, le Khal se leva et vint se planter devant son époux.

Puis il tendit la main, attendant que le blond lui remettre les armes.

Il ne reçut qu'un grondement menaçant de la part du plus jeune qui se leva à son tour, affrontant l'alpha du regard.

Autour d'eux, les Dothraki s'étaient tus, attendant la réaction de leur leader. Toute l'assemblée donnait l'impression de retenir son souffle, choqué de l'audace de ce frêle oméga le jour même de son mariage.

-Donne, claqua soudain la voix rauque de Drogo, surprenant un moment son cadet.

-Non.

-Donne.

-Pas question. Ce sont mes armes. C'est à moi qu'on les a offertes, pas à toi.

-Donne, répéta machinalement Drogo en avançant d'un pas, se retrouvant pratiquement collé à son mari.

-Prends les, siffla Viserys, ses yeux de lila remplis de défi.

-Viserys, donne lui cette arme, gémit Daenerys, de plus en plus anxieuse.

-Non, se borna le prince en secouant la tête. Ce sont les miennes. Qu'il s'en trouve d'autres.

Drogo plissa les yeux de manière menaçante et saisit rudement le poignet de son époux pour le tordre et le forcer à lâcher l'arakh qu'il tenait encore.

Viserys lâcha un cri de douleur mais refusa de se laisser faire. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha et mordit violemment la main du Khal.

Ce dernier grogna et recula sèchement sa main, d'où coulait un peu de sang.

Il jeta un mauvais regard a Viserys avant qu'un sourire ne viennent étirer son visage.

Il se retourna vers son Khalasar et leva haut sa main blessée, sous le regard stupéfait de tous.

Puis il parla haut et fort afin que tous l'entendent, et aussitôt, des cris et des rires éclatèrent.

-Que.. Que vient-il de se passer..? finit par demander Viserys, ahuri.

-Le Khal vient de dire à tous que sa Khaleesi était forte et téméraire, et que par conséquent sa lignée le serait aussi. Votre petite scène a convaincu le Khalasar que vous étiez digne de siéger auprès de Khal Drogo. Les Dothraki respectent les forts et méprisent les faibles, vous vous êtes montré fort, bien qu'inconscient, ils vous voient donc pratiquement comme leur égal désormais.

-S'il suffisait de faire ça... s'étonna le jeune homme en frottant le poignet que Drogo avait malmené, après avoir reposé son arakh. Et pour ce qui est des armes?

-Il vous autorise à les garder, il considère que vous les avez gagnées.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, toujours aussi perplexe.

-C'est.. Spécial.

-Ce sont des Dothraki majesté, sourit Illyrio.

Viserys hocha la tête avant de blêmir légèrement. Devant lui, Drogo s'était retourné pour lui faire face à nouveau, et le regardait.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, l'oméga s'avança et dépassa son mari. Lentement, comme s'il se dirigeait vers l'échafaud, il marcha à travers la foule de Dothraki, suivi de près par son époux.

Tous le regardaient avec une curiosité mêlée à une certaine forme de respect, et il en fut étrangement satisfait. Depuis trop longtemps les gens le voyaient comme une bête de foire, et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'être enfin regardé comme quelqu'un d'important. Comme une Khaleesi certes, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné.

A côté de lui, Daenerys l'accompagnait, un sourire encourageant figé sur son visage encore enfantin. Il préféra l'ignorer, il n'avait que faire de sa compassion.

Un des sang-coureurs de Drogo les rejoignit soudain, tenant une magnifique jument argentée par la bride.

Viserys observa l'animal et nota à quel point le présent était précieux. Même sans s'y connaitre en chevaux, il devinait aisément que celui-ci était spécial.

-Elle est.. Superbe.. murmura le jeune homme en caressant le museau de la jument avant de s'avancer vers son flanc.

Mais, avant même de pouvoir lever la jambe pour mettre son pied à l'étrier, deux grands mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et le soulevèrent pour le déposer sur la selle.

Son époux le regarda un moment avant de le relâcher et grimper sur sa propre monture, un énorme étalon noir au corps fait tout de muscles.

Sans attendre, il talonna son cheval et s'en alla au galop. La jument de Viserys suivit et le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de s'agripper aux rênes.

Ils chevauchèrent ainsi plusieurs heures et, lorsque Drogo consentit enfin à s'arrêter, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

Le Targaryen lui fut presque reconnaissant lorsqu'il vint l'aider à descendre de cheval. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de monter, ses cuisses et son dos lui faisaient déjà mal du fait de cette leçon improvisée et intensive.

Puis il regarda autour de lui et eut une légère grimace.

Ils se tenaient devant d'immenses falaises dont on devinait à peine le bord à cause de l'obscurité ambiante, le sol était tout en pierre et en granit. Au loin, il entendait le rugissement des vagues contre la pierre, et le sifflement du vent dans les failles des roches.

"Si je peux bouger demain, ce sera un miracle." pensa Viserys en sentant le regard prédateur de son époux posé sur lui.

Ce dernier s'approcha et le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant une de ses mains se poser sur son épaule.

Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y était préparé, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il sentit même son corps le trahir, ses membres se mettre à trembler, ses larmes à couler.

Il avait vécu tant d'humiliations dans sa vie, mais celle-là serait sans doute la pire.

Le dernier dragon, légitime héritier du Trône des Sept Couronnes, devenu vulgaire putain pour un chef barbare.

Un gémissement de détresse lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le Khal défaire sa chemise et la jeter au sol.

Ce dernier lui tourna lentement autour, comme un vautour autour de sa proie, avant de s'arrêter dans son dos.

A ce stade, Viserys frémissait de la tête aux pieds, autant à cause du vent qu'à cause de la peur. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était terrorisé.

Le Khal mesurait une tête et demie de plus que lui, sans parler de sa musculature. A côté, le blond était une vraie brindille. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas en chaleurs, ce serait donc à sec et sans désir.

Lentement, presque avec révérence, le plus âgé défit les attaches du pantalon de son époux, et le glissa le long de ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol.

Malgré la douceur de son toucher, le cœur de Viserys se serra dans sa poitrine et un sanglot lui déchira la gorge.

Drogo remarqua enfin à quel point son oméga avait peur et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, glissant ses mains le longs de ses flancs comme il le ferait pour rassurer une pouliche rétive.

-Faites pas ça.. finit par implorer pitoyablement le prince déchu alors qu'il sentait l'excitation de son époux se presser dans le creux de ses reins, se nichant entre ses fesses.

Mais le Khal l'ignora et le força à se pencher en avant, l'épinglant au sol.

Il lui releva les hanches et, avant même que Viserys ait pu réagir, il s'était enfoui au plus profond de lui d'une brusque poussée. Le blond hurla de douleur et chercha à s'éloigner.

Tout son corps brûlait, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux par le monstre qui était en lui.

L'autre n'attendit même pas qu'il se détende un temps soit peut, il commença immédiatement à bouger en lui, le ravageant sans douceur, tenant fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Sous lui, Viserys était incapable de faire autre chose que crier et sangloter, le corps et l'esprit en miettes.

Enfin, son époux atteignit sa libération après ce qui sembla être une éternité au blond, et déversa sa semence dans le corps déjà épuisé de son amant.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fini, Viserys le savait.

L'odeur enivrante de son alpha lui monta au nez lorsque le plus grand le redressa pour l'asseoir sur ses jambes, dans une position plus confortables pour eux deux.

A l'intérieur de Viserys, le nœud de son époux continuait de pulser, étirant douloureusement le corps trop fin du jeune homme.

Le Khal enfouit ensuite sa tête contre la gorge opaline que lui offrait l'ancien prince, et planta profondément ses dents au niveau des glandes odorantes de son cadet.

Une douleur sourde se répandit dans toute la nuque du garçon, qui y réagit pourtant à peine, déjà à moitié inconscient.

Ça y est. Khal Drogo venait de le marquer. Il appartenait définitivement à ce sauvage.

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue pâle alors qu'il sombrait définitivement dans les ténèbres.

**Je lis pas trop de fanfictions bizarres c'est pas vrai ok?! xD**

**Rappels de l'omegaverse, du moins dans ma fanfic:**

**Il y a trois classes:**

**Les alphas: supérieurs en tout (ou presque tout), ils occupent souvent les postes les plus importants dans la société. Les mâles comme les femelles peuvent féconder (les femelles ont la possibilité d'avoir un pénis durant une période d'accouplement). Les mariages entre alphas donnent rarement naissance a des petits, mais cela peut arriver dans des cas très rares qui doivent obligatoirement finir en césarienne, les alphas n'étant pas prévus pour porter d'enfants. Les alphas sont favorisés dans la société et accèdent beaucoup plus facilement aux omégas que les bêtas. Les alphas sont les seuls à pouvoir avoir plusieurs compagnons, et de différentes classes s'ils le souhaitent.**

**Les beta: la classe neutre, ils sont banals. Les mariages alphas/bêtas ont les mêmes résultats que les mariages alphas/alphas.**

**Les omégas: soumis aux alphas, ils sont tres prisés car ce sont les seuls a pouvoir donner naissance quel que soit leur sexe et qu'ils sont rares. Les hommes comme les femmes omégas sont pourvus d'un utérus tout à fait fonctionnel. En revanche, la fécondation pour les mâles se fait de façon anale, bien qu'un canal de naissance se créé naturellement quelques jours avant la naissance. Les mariages alphas/omégas produisent facilement des enfants tandis que les mariages bêtas/omégas en font plus difficilement, bien que plus aisément que les mariages bêtas/bêtas ou alphas/alphas.**

**Lien: les alphas marquent les omégas qu'ils choisissent comme leur compagnon (ils les mordent donc dans le cou, au niveau de leurs glandes odorantes dont je parlerai plus bas) afin de montrer à tous à qui ils sont. La marque ne s'enlève pas, sauf si un autre alpha mord l'oméga. Les marques peuvent être faites ou retirées de force, causant de graves dommages mentaux à l'oméga. Les omégas aussi marquent leur alpha, mais si la morsure est retirée, cela n'affectera pas l'alpha. Pareil pour les bêtas.**

**Accouplements: les omégas ont leurs chaleurs une fois par mois: ils diffusent alors une odeur chargée en phéromones qui attire les alphas dans le but d'être marqués. Durant cette période, ils sont comme atteints d'une puissante fièvre qui les maintient au lit ou du moins les affaiblit grandement. Ils sont dans un état second, il n'est donc pas rare qu'un oméga se fasse marquer sans vraiment y consentir, et ne s'en rende compte qu'après ses chaleurs (qui durent 3-4j en moyenne). Leur odeur rend fou les alphas, qui peuvent alors se battre pour un même oméga, ou bien encore violer ce dernier et se l'approprier de force. Les omégas peuvent utiliser des suppresseurs pour supporter les effets de leurs chaleurs et masquer leur odeur d'appel. Quant aux alphas, une fois en rut et après avoir pénétré leur oméga, la base de leur sexe grossit et forme ce qui est appelé le "noeud". Ce dernier coince l'alpha a l'intérieur de l'oméga entre 20 et 30min durant lesquels il le remplit de semence pour le féconder. Tenter de se retirer alors que le noeud est encore là cause énormément de dommages aux deux partis.**

**Odeur: les omégas et les betas comme les alphas ont la possibilité de diffuser différentes odeurs en fonction de leur humeur:Odeur de peur: previent que celui qui l'utilise subit un stress intense et appelle d'autres personnes pour l'aider**

**Odeur de colère: prévient que celui qui l'utilise est énervé afin de mettre en garde ses adversaires**

**Odeur de désir: souvent utilisée durant l'accouplement, elle augmente l'envie de chaque parti et confirme le consentement de ces derniers**

**Odeur d'appel: utilisée par les omégas en chaleurs pour attirer les alphas. Rend ces derniers complément dingues.**

**Odeur maternelle: sert pour clamer, apaiser, et détendre. Plus souvent utilisée par les omégas enceints ou ayant déjà des enfants.**

**Odeur de domination: utilisée par les alphas pour asseoir leur position de mâles/femelles dominantes et se faire respecter des gens autour d'eux. Peut aussi servir durant un combat**

**Odeur de soumission: utilisée par les omégas pour faire savoir qu'ils sont dociles et qu'ils se soumettent aux alphas (surement pas aux betas)**

**Odeur de refus: utilisée par les omégas pour faire comprendre aux alphas qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés et qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller voir ailleurs.**


	2. Progression

**Aira Slytherin (très bon choix de Maison, j'approuve à 100%): ton voeu est exaucé :D et merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)**

**Fae (tu permets que je raccourcisse comme ça??): merci beaucoup pour ta review :D**

**Sinon pour mon rythme de publication ben... j'en ai pas de précis. Je ne contrôle absolument pas mon inspiration, et en plus, j'ai des "périodes"... Par exemple, je vais être à fond sur GOT pendant 1-2 mois et écrire tout le temps dessus, puis passer à autre chose et ne plus rien pondre pendant 1 an (j'en suis capable, heureusement comme j'adore GOT ça ne risque pas de durer si longtemps.. j'espère) puis reprendre mon histoire comme si de rien n'était... donc faut pas trop mettre d'espoir en moi xD**

**Aetyss: et encore un voeu d'exaucé, rah la la que je suis généreuse quand même xD sinon merci pour ta review ça fait très plaisir :D**

* * *

-Quand arriverons-nous à Vaes Dothrak? s'enquit Daenerys avec intérêt, ses grands yeux améthyste remplis de curiosité.

Ser Jorah eut un petit sourire devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente.

Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'ils chevauchaient en direction de la ville dothraki, et Daenerys ne se lassait pas de poser mille et une questions sur les coutumes et le mode de vie des cavaliers.

A contrario, son frère devenait de plus en plus maussade et agressif à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville, frustré de voir son armée se promener en campagne plutôt qu'aller acheter des bateaux pour retourner à Westeros. Ser Jorah soupconnait aussi autre chose, mais il se voyait mal poser une question potentiellement très personnelle à un garçon aussi imprévisible et dangereux que Viserys.

-D'ici deux mois, nous devrions apercevoir les premières bâtisses, finit par répondre le grand homme.

-Y êtes-vous déjà allé? voulu encore savoir la jeune fille.

-Jamais. Seuls les membres des Khalasars y sont admis.

-Mais vous en avez déjà entendu parler j'imagine?

-Bien sûr. C'est une ville immense, assez grande pour rassembler tous les Khalasars d'Essos. D'après une prophétie, il viendra un jour où un Khal rassemblera tous les autres.

-L'Etalon qui chevauchera le monde, marmonna Viserys de son côté.

Aussitôt, deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et il sentit ses joues rosir.

-J'ai des esclaves dothraki, et elles parlent beaucoup. Ne rêvez pas, je ne m'intéresse aucunement à la culture de ses sauvages, grogna le prince en détournant le regard.

-Vous devriez pourtant, rétorqua Jorah. Apprenez à les connaitre pour apprendre à les convaincre. Ils vous suivront plus facilement si vous leur montrez du respect et de l'intérêt.

L'ainé des Targaryen lui lança un regard glacial.

-Je me passerai de vos conseils Ser Jorah.

Et sur ce, le jeune prince talonna son cheval et s'éloigna en toute hâte, rejoignant l'avant de la horde.

-Il est plus susceptible qu'avant ou c'est une idée? finit par questionner Jorah en regardant Daenerys.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, penaude.

-Ses chaleurs vont bientôt arriver... Et comme il n'est pas encore totalement réglé, elles sont fulgurantes et l'épuisent rapidement... En plus, il est déjà stressé en temps normal, mais là, marié à un homme qu'il méprise, je vous laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel il est.

Le beta grimaça et hocha la tête.

-Je peux comprendre, en effet. J'espère que ça se passera bien quand même...

-Moi aussi, soupira la plus jeune en baissant les yeux sur la bride de son cheval, une moue soucieuse gâchant la douceur de son visage.

Lorsque Viserys arriva en tête de la horde, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui, il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines à la vue de Drogo. Son époux chevauchait tranquillement devant tout le monde, sa tresse décorée et huilée se balançant dans son dos à un rythme presque hypnotisant.

Les muscles puissants que le jeune prince pouvait voir rouler sous sa peau réveillèrent quelque chose de primitif en lui.

Lentement, il vint se placer près de lui, tendu comme une corde d'arc.

Les yeux cerclés de noir du Khal se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, et il retint son souffle.

-_Lune de ma vie_, le salua le barbare de son accent grave et guttural, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Il détestait autant qu'il adorait ce surnom pourtant ridicule, et, même s'il le trouvait presque insultant, il n'en restait pas moins une preuve de son importance aux yeux d'un chef de clan aussi puissant que Drogo, et c'était presque enivrant de savoir ce si dangereux Khal à sa merci.

-_Mon soleil et mes étoiles_, répondit le jeune homme, plus par politesse que par réelle affection.

Le Khal recommença à parler, mais lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de son oméga, un sourire amusé fit son apparition sur son visage.

Il fit signe à un de ses hommes, Rakharo si les souvenirs de Viserys étaient bons, de les rejoindre.

L'autre obéit sans broncher, parla un instant avec son Khal, puis se tourna vers Viserys.

-Le Khal a remarqué que vous étiez voûté et que vous aviez du mal à suivre le rythme de la horde. Il vous propose d'installer le campement plus tôt que prévu afin que vous puissiez vous reposer.

Viserys lança un regard venimeux à son époux, qui le fixa avec un amusement tranquille.

-Dis au Khal que je n'ai pas besoin de repos, et que nous pouvons même chevaucher de nuit si cela l'amuse.

Rakharo hocha la tête et traduisit. Le sourire de Drogo s'élargit davantage.

Il semblait trouver l'arrogance et l'insolence de son compagnon particulièrement amusants... Eh bien, il allait être servi.

Mais pour l'instant, le jeune prince avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara brusquement de lui, le laissant haletant sur sa selle, tous ses sens comme embourbés dans de la vase.

Il voyait flou, entendait à peine, et ne savait même plus où il était.

Lorsque son vertige passa, il remarqua que la horde s'était arrêtée, et que les deux Dothraki à côté de lui l'observaient avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien? demanda Rakharo.

-Parfaitement bien, siffla Viserys à travers ses dents serrées, le souffle encore haché.

Aucun de ses deux accompagnants ne fut dupe, mais ils ne firent pas de commentaires, et reprirent la marche.

* * *

Lorsque le soir tomba et que le Khal déclara qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit, Viserys sentit une vague de soulagement l'inonder.

Il se laissa glisser de sa jument, mais dut rester appuyé contre elle, ses jambes ne le portant qu'à peine.

Son corps semblait brûler littéralement, et il n'arrivait à se focaliser sur rien d'autre que sur son époux, son instinct d'oméga se mettant en branle, pour son plus grand effroi.

En parlant du loup, Drogo s'était approché à pas feutrés de son compagnon. Son odeur d'alpha envahit aussitôt les sens de Viserys, qui se transforma presque immédiatement en désordre haletant.

Son esprit semblait avoir déserté son corps qui, pour sa part, agissait contre sa volonté.

Si ça continuait, il était certain de devenir fou.

-_Lune de ma vie_? gronda le grand Khal en posant un bras rassurant sur le bas de son dos, électrisant presque immédiatement le jeune dragon.

-_Mes chaleurs_, balbutia ce dernier en dothraki.

Il avait commencé à l'apprendre il y a quelques temps, voulant être sûr que personne ne parlait dans son dos en profitant du fait qu'il ne parlait absolument pas la langue.

Ce n'était pas du tout pour comprendre ce que lui disait son époux et peut-être ainsi instaurer un dialogue entre eux.

Pas du tout.

Absolument et définitivement pas.

Un grognement rauque attira son attention, et il leva des yeux suppliants vers son compagnon.

-_Mon soleil_, gémit le prince, son corps entier fracassé par des vagues de chaleur de plus en plus violentes.

Ses chaleurs arrivaient trop vite, provoquées par la présence d'un alpha aussi puissant que le sien. L'oméga en lui hurlait pour être pris sur le champ et pour avoir les enfants de son compagnon, malgré l'horreur que cette idée pouvait apporter à Viserys.

Sans le vouloir, il laissa échapper son odeur d'appel, et s'empourpra en sentant son pantalon devenir humide.

L'homme près de lui frémit, avant de hurler des ordres à ses sang-coureurs.

Leur tente fut montée en quelques minutes à peine, mais ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour briser définitivement la résolution de Viserys.

Sans attendre davantage, Drogo le chargea sur son épaule et s'engouffra dans sa tente, prévenant vaguement que quiconque viendrait les déranger pour les trois prochains jours se verrait offrir un aller simple vers la Mort.

* * *

Daenerys observa la tente où étaient entrés son frère et le Khal d'un œil anxieux, avant de rejoindre Jorah et Rakharo, assis près d'un feu à l'écart du gros de la troupe.

-J'espère que ça ira, se répéta la jeune femme, tordant nerveusement le bord de son haut.

Jorah lui offrit un sourire rassurant, tandis que Rakharro haussait les épaules.

-Il portera bientôt l'enfant du Khal en lui, c'est un grand honneur, annonça calmement le dothraki.

-Viserys ne le verra pas de cet œil là, rétorqua Daenerys.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son frère à ce niveau là.

Son esprit était malade, et avec ce qu'il subissait ces dernières semaines, elle était prête à parier qu'il pourrait s'éventrer dès lors qu'il soupçonnerait une grossesse.

-Les omégas sont incapables de blesser leur petit, reprit Jorah d'une voix posée. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il en aille autrement pour votre frère.

-Mon frère a toujours haï sa dynamique. La première fois qu'il a eu ses chaleurs, il a mis le feu à l'auberge où nous résidions. Il y est resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut consumée entièrement, dans l'espoir d'y mourir.

-Comment a-t-il survécu? questionna le Mormont, stupéfait.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand l'auberge a eu fini de brûler, il se tenait au milieu des décombres. Il était nu et couvert de cendres, mais à part ça, il était totalement intact.

-Cette légende sur l'invulnérabilité des dragons au feu serait-elle donc vraie?

-Allez savoir... Je ne connais rien à ma propre famille, ou en tout cas, je n'ai pu que glaner quelques informations sommaires dans les histoires que mon frère me raconte depuis que je suis née, soupira Daenerys, le cœur serré.

Elle sentait que son frère avait besoin d'aide, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, et cette impuissance la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Une soudaine envie de s'éloigner de tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait à peine s'empara d'elle, et elle se releva en secouant la main vers Rakharo et Jorah.

-Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'aille me calmer un peu.

Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas, mais prit tout de même le temps de lever un instant les yeux vers les étoiles pour leur adresser une prière silencieuse.

* * *

Viserys frissonna en sentant des lèvres chaudes se presser contre son épaule dénudée, parsemant ses clavicules et son dos de baisers.

Un léger sourire lui retroussa les lèvres sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, et il se laissa aller à ce simple contact.

-_Magnifique_, gronda la voix grave de son amant alors qu'il glissait une de ses grandes mains le long du corps fin du jeune prince.

Pour une fois, ce dernier se laissa faire, l'esprit encore engourdi par la sensation de plénitude post-coïtale qu'il ressentait. Un ronronnement s'échappa même de sa gorge, et, s'il avait été un peu plus réveillé, il en aurait sûrement hurlé de dégoût.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait était ces lèvres qui parcouraient activement son corps.

La magie des hormones faisait très bien son oeuvre, il avait l'impression d'être devenu un caramel fondu, tout juste bon à se tordre sous les caresses qu'il recevait.

-_Mon soleil_, soupira le jeune homme avant de rouler lentement sur le dos, s'étirant paresseusement dans le grand lit recouvert de fourrures.

Son époux le regarda faire avec adoration, observant la courbe douce de ses hanches, la finesse de ses traits, la couleur opaline de sa peau...

Drogo n'avait jamais rien vu de plus exotique de sa vie, et il était persuadé qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Son époux était un oméga magnifique, et possédait un fort caractère, pour son plus grand ravissement.

Leur enfant serait forcément puissant, combinant la férocité du grand Khal à la ténacité du Targaryen.

Un grondement rauque se fraya un chemin à travers ses lèvres alors qu'il observait chacun des plus petits mouvements de son amant.

Un élan de possessivité s'empara de lui, et il laissa échapper une odeur de bien-être sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le parfum sembla endormir un peu plus Viserys, dont les yeux presque clos le regardaient avec affection.

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme le regardait ainsi, et il adorait ça.

Sans réfléchir, le Khal se pencha, et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, dont le ronronnement extatique s'intensifia à ce simple contact.

Qui aurait cru que les chaleurs du jeune homme puissent leur être si bénéfiques?

Lorsque Drogo avait jeté Viserys sur leur lit puis avait tenté de le tourner sur le ventre pour le prendre par derrière comme à son habitude, le prince s'était aussitôt révolté.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait l'habitude des juments rétives. Celle-ci ne lui résisterait pas longtemps.

Et pourtant, Viserys avait résisté.

Dès que le Khal l'attrapait par les hanches ou par les chevilles, le jeune homme arrivait par un miracle ou par un autre à se libérer.

Agacé et passablement frustré, Drogo avait essayé la manière forte, diffusant une puissante odeur de domination destinée à rendre son oméga docile.

Cela avait semblé marcher au début, mais dès qu'il avait fait mine de réinstaller Viserys comme il l'entendait, une douleur sourde avait éclaté dans sa main.

Son oméga semblait avoir un penchant inquiétant pour la morsure, surtout sur son époux.

Cette fois-ci totalement excédé, Khal Drogo avait violemment retourné son amant sur le dos pour l'épingler sous lui.

Immédiatement, les longues jambes de son amant s'étaient enroulées autour de son bassin, et il s'était figé, pris par surprise.

-_Comme ça_, avait grogné Viserys, je veux voir ton visage. _Je ne suis pas une putain, alors ne me baise pas comme telle. Baise moi comme un roi, comme une khaleesi._

Drogo ne s'était pas demandé longtemps comment et où le jeune homme avait appris à parler leur langue de la sorte, son instinct d'alpha reprenant le dessus dès qu'il sentit le parfum enivrant de son compagnon qui le réclamait.

Et ils étaient là à présent, Viserys étendu dans leur lit, plus ou moins recouvert par les fourrures leur servant de drap, un sourire paresseux toujours présent sur le visage, tandis que Drogo était allongé à ses côtés, redécouvrant le corps de son amant avec plus de tranquillité et de patience que tantôt, maintenant que la plus grosse partie des chaleurs était passée.

En baissant les yeux vers le visage de sa khaleesi, Drogo se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était finalement assoupi, serrant l'une de ses grandes mains tannées dans la sienne, qui semblait, en comparaison, minuscule et presque translucide, tant le contraste entre leur couleur de peau respective était grand.

Le Khal appuya un dernier baiser sur le front de son oméga, avant de s'allonger tout contre lui, enroulant son bras autour du corps inconscient du plus jeune.

Sa main libre alla se poser sur le ventre plat du garçon où il espérait voir grandir bientôt son héritier.

* * *

Quand Daenerys alla trouver son frère à la fin de ses chaleurs, ce dernier était assis, nu jusqu'à la ceinture, au milieu de dizaines de bougies, dans sa tente.

Devant lui trônaient les trois œufs de dragon offerts lors de son mariage avec le Khal.

En s'approchant, la jeune fille se retrouva happée par le parfum apaisant que son frère diffusait.

Elle s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Presque aussitôt, les yeux de son aîné se rouvrirent pour se poser sur elle.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il d'une voix qu'elle faillit ne pas reconnaître.

Ce n'était pas la voix aiguë qu'il avait lorsqu'il était irrité -soit à peu près tout le temps- ni la voix hachée qu'il prenait lors de ses légendaires crises de rage.

Non, cette voix là était posée, comme si son frère était apaisé.

Et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle constata qu'il avait l'air en effet beaucoup plus tranquille qu'auparavant.

-Comment te sens-tu? finit par demander la jeune fille devant le silence qui s'éternisait.

-Bien... Mieux que bien en fait... C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Sa main alla trouver celle de son frère, qu'elle pressa doucement.

-C'est sûrement de la joie, chuchota Daenerys en souriant.

-Sûrement, acquiesça Viserys en tournant à nouveau son regard vers les œufs.

-A ton avis, vont-ils éclore?

-Ce serait merveilleux. Trois dragons.. Nous pourrions faire renaitre notre Maison, et elle serait plus puissante que jamais.

La plus jeune hocha la tête, et embrassa son frère sur la joue, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années.

Mais elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, quelque chose de bon.

Quelque chose qui réussirait peut-être à réparer son esprit brisé.

Elle espérait sincèrement que c'était ça, son frère avait bien trop souffert pour une vie aussi courte que la sienne, il méritait un peu de stabilité.

-Tu penses que tu attends son enfant? ne pût s'empêcher de questionner Daenerys.

Elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, anxieuse. Son frère ne digérait déjà pas le fait d'être marié à un sauvage, alors porter son enfant...

-C'est fortement possible, finit par répondre Viserys au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et, lorsque Daenerys releva la tête, elle aperçut des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues claires.

-Viserys? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme en se redressant.

-J'ai peur, avoua son frère, sans la regarder.

Elle faillit lui demander ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer à ce point, mais se ravisa.

A la place, elle le serra dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux argentés d'une main douce et diffusant une odeur rassurante pour le calmer.

-Tout se passera bien Viserys, tant que nous restons ensemble.

Son frère hocha faiblement la tête, et ferma les yeux, vidé de ses forces.

* * *

Malheureusement, les hormones déchaînées qui avaient rendu Viserys si calme et docile durant ses chaleurs se rendormirent à la fin de ces dernières, et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à redevenir le prince arrogant et sarcastique qu'il était d'habitude.

Drogo soupira alors que son oméga créait un énième scandale dans la horde, à propos d'un soi-disant manque de respect de la part de l'un de ses hommes.

Il avait beau aimer cette créature exubérante qu'il avait épousé, il n'empêche que parfois, il regrettait vraiment son choix.

-_Lune de ma vie_, commença le Khal, seulement pour gagner un regard menaçant de la part de son amant.

Mais l'instinct de préservation de Viserys semblait s'être réveillé dernièrement, et il obéit docilement à la demande silencieuse de son époux, soit de se calmer et d'aller s'occuper d'autre chose.

Il le fit, non sans décocher une dernière insulte à Mago, qui fixa son Khal d'un air agacé.

-_Ta Khaleesi nous manque de respect à tous. Dresse la mieux._

-_Quand j'aurai besoin de tes conseils pour dompter mon compagnon, je te le ferai savoir. En attendant, tais toi_, rétorqua froidement Drogo avant de s'éloigner.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mois de Vaes Dothrak, mais ses hommes commençaient à s'engourdir et à être peu à peu remontés contre lui à cause du tempérament compliqué de son compagnon. Leur ennui croissant n'aidait pas non plus.

Il leur fallait de l'exercice pour s'occuper l'esprit et reprendre pleinement confiance en leur Khal.

Et justement, Haggo, un de ses sang-coureurs, revenait avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Il y avait un village à quelques heures de leur position, où une petite centaine de paysans vivaient.

Voilà qui apaiserait des hommes pour un temps.

Drogo se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur sa monture, et appela ses hommes.

Bientôt, la horde arriva en vue du village désigné.

La tuerie prévue s'enclencha aussitôt, les Dothraki lâchant des cris de joie à l'idée de se défouler un peu.

Le Khal suivit le mouvement, ramassant son butin au fur et à mesure.

Derrière, Daenerys suivait en compagnie d'Irri, Doreah, Rakharo et Jorah, observant le carnage d'un œil écœuré.

Quant à Viserys, il s'était arrêté à la lisière du village, peu intéressé par l'idée d'aller massacrer des mioches et des vieillards.

Il descendit de sa monture, et alla se dégourdir les jambes aux alentours, heureux d'être enfin un peu seul.

Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée.

Bientôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut le déplaisir de se retrouver face au dothraki qui l'avait insulté tantôt.

Ce dernier était maculé de sang et semblait prêt à en découdre.

Il avança d'un pas, et Viserys recula malgré lui, soudain très conscient du danger que représentait cet homme qu'il avait énervé tantôt.

Il était seul, loin de la horde qui pillait et ravageait activement pendant ce temps, avec aucun moyen de prévenir les autres.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

-_Tu n'es qu'une putain, et un étranger. Je refuse que tu m'insultes davantage_, gronda soudain l'homme face à lui.

Il comprit la plupart des mots, et cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise.

Lentement, le Dothraki dégaina son arakh.

-_Je vais te faire payer ton insolence_, cracha l'homme avec un sourire mauvais avant de bondir.

Pris par surprise, Viserys lâcha une exclamation étouffée et eut tout juste le temps de plonger au sol pour esquiver un coup qui l'aurait sûrement décapité.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit son épée de son fourreau, la tenant d'une poigne tremblante.

Il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir, et savait en réalité à peine la manier.

Son manque d'expérience ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de son adversaire, qui afficha dès lors un sourire suffisant.

Puis il repassa à l'attaque, pressé d'en finir avant que la horde ne revienne.

Cette fois, Viserys réussit à le parer, bandant ses muscles au maximum pour essayer de résister face à l'assaut meurtrier du Dothraki enragé.

Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sable, la pointe de l'arakh se rapprocha dangereusement de son œil droit.

-_Je vais te tuer, puis je laisserai ton corps au vautours_, grogna son ennemi en appuyant davantage.

Avec un gémissement impuissant, Viserys se sentit ployer sous la force de l'autre.

Mais, alors qu'il sentait que la peur allait finir de le consumer sur place, la rage lui flanqua une violence gifle mentale.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, de la main de ce sauvage de seconde zone, ce n'était pas digne d'un dragon!

Il n'avait encore rien accompli en plus!

Sans compter qu'il...

Un grondement de haine pure lui échappa brusquement à la pensée qui s'immisça dans son esprit et, sans prévenir, il se laissa tomber au sol, se donnant juste assez d'impulsion pour rouler de côté.

Déséquilibré par la soudaine disparition de son appui, Mago trébucha en avant en lâchant une exclamation de surprise.

Son manque de concentration momentané fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Viserys pour plonger sa lame dans le dos de son adversaire, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, son sang battant à ses oreilles.

-Personne ne tue le dragon, siffla le jeune homme en tournant sa lame dans le corps immobile de son agresseur, qui hoqueta.

Un jet de sang jaillit de la bouche du Dothraki, puis Viserys tira d'un coup sec sur son arme pour la retirer, et l'homme s'effondra au sol sans un bruit.

Le jeune prince regarda le cadavre étendu à ses pieds un petit moment avant que la réalisation ne le frappe.

Il avait tué quelqu'un.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tué un homme.

Il avait pris une vie, et le sentiment qui en résultait était... enivrant.

Presque autant que celui de savoir son alpha à ses côtés durant ses chaleurs, en fait.

Autant dire que Viserys exultait en ce moment même.

Mais l'adrénaline qui parcourait follement ses veines finit par s'évaporer, et il se laissa choir au sol, le souffle saccadé.

C'est dans cet état de semi conscience que Daenerys le retrouva une ou deux heures plus tard.

Folle d'angoisse, l'adolescente se précipita vers son frère en hurlant à l'aide.

Bientôt, tout un troupeau de Dothraki se massait autour d'eux, chuchotant et essayant de déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Khal Drogo surgit soudain de la foule et s'approcha des deux Targaryen, avant de s'agenouiller devant eux.

Il glissa une main tachée de sang sur la joue de son amant, parsemant cette dernière de traces roses.

Ce contact sembla réveiller Viserys de son hébétude, qui releva lentement des yeux hagards vers son alpha.

-C'était lui ou moi, chuchota le prince d'une voix blanche.

Daenerys traduisit pour lui, son frère encore trop en état de choc pour seulement à parler en dothraki.

Drogo hocha la tête, et pressa un baiser respectueux sur son front.

Puis il se redressa et, ramassant l'épée délaissée de son époux, alla trancher la tresse de Mago, avant de la jeter aux pieds de ses sang-coureurs.

-_Maintenant, vous savez à quoi vous attendre_, clama le guerrier en balayant l'ensemble de son khalasar des yeux.

Derrière lui, Viserys éclata d'un rire hystérique.

* * *

Le soir même, installés dans leur tente, Drogo passa une main dans les cheveux couleur de lune de son époux.

Sans un mot, le Khal se redressa et alla chercher une brosse, avant de revenir.

Il s'accroupit près de son amant, et démêla sa tignasse rebelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une rivière de cheveux argentés et totalement lisses.

Ensuite, il prit plusieurs mèches dans ses mains, et commença à les tresser de façon complexe.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?_ marmonna Viserys, à moitié endormi dans la baignoire qu'il avait fait mander plus tôt dans la soirée.

-_Je marque ta première victoire_, répondit son époux d'une voix paisible.

Un petit sourire étira leurs lèvres à tous les deux, et Viserys ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond de la tente.

-_Es-tu fier_?

-_Très. Ma Khaleesi est forte._

Le prince se retrouva à nouveau à ronronner malgré lui, son corps réagissant contre sa volonté aux éloges de son époux, de son alpha.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

Mais il ne dit rien de plus, et se contenta de se laisser aller aux caresses de son époux sur sa tête, apaisé.

* * *

**Je suis contente, j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs et détaillés :D**

**Ici il se passe pleins de trucs, surtout pour montrer l'intégration de Viserys dans le groupe... J'essaie un peu de suivre la série, et j'ai trouvé que le lien entre Daenerys et Drogo se formait assez rapidement, j'essaie donc de faire un peu la même chose ici, mais comme Viserys a un caractère un peu plus... indomptable que celui de sa frangine (j'entends bien au début de l'histoire hein, on a tous vu quelle reine badass et indépendante devient Danny par la suite), ça prend un peu plus de temps quand même x)**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :D**

**Ça fait une semaine que je me bats pour l'écrire, et il est actuellement... 5h du mat.**

**Nice.**

Donc s'il y a des fautes, des incohérences, ou que vous avez tout simplement des remarques à me faire, n'hésitez pas ;)


	3. Vaes Dothrak

**Aira Slytherin: on connait tous notre petit Vis' il est du genre récalcitrant au niveau sentiment xD**

**L'autre jour j'ai vu sur Ao3 un tag qui donnait "l'auteur prend totalement le parti de Viserys et vous emmerde si ça vous plait pas"... eh ben je dois bien avouer que ça me va parfaitement, j'aime beaucoup trop les personnages torturés et instables psychologiquement, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de leur offrir une happy end xD**

**En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu continues de suivre l'histoire et que ça te plait :D (j'espère quand même ne pas trop les faire OOC, j'essaie au maximum d'être fidèle aux caractères des personnages tout en faisant évoluer l'histoire mais c'est pas évident :'( )**

* * *

-Ainsi donc, nous sommes arrivés? questionna Viserys alors qu'apparaissaient devant eux deux étalons de pierre surplombant le chemin sur lequel ils étaient.

-Eh bien, il reste encore au moins une heure de marche avant d'arriver à la ville en elle-même mais... En effet, nous voilà à Vaes Dothrak, confirma Ser Jorah en hochant la tête.

-Laissez moi deviner... Ce sera juste une étendue de sable et de terre de plus?

-Il y a de fortes chances, en effet, soupira le plus âgé.

-Génial, marmonna le blond avant de sursauter en entendant de grands cris.

Devant eux, Drogo lança son cheval au galop, vite suivi par ses sang-coureurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend?

-La joie d'être revenus ici j'imagine? C'est un lieu extrêmement important pour eux vous savez...

-Étant donné que Drogo vient de m'infliger un voyage de plusieurs mois à cheval dans des contrées toutes plus sauvages et sales les unes que les autres, oui, j'avais cru comprendre, rétorqua le prince d'un ton mordant.

A côté de lui, sa sœur grimaça, avant de tourner son attention vers Jorah.

-Y a-t-il des choses à savoir avant d'arriver là-bas?

Le guerrier hocha la tête, et sourit légèrement à la jeune fille.

-En effet. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'ici, tous les Dothraki sont considérés comme des frères, le port d'armes y est donc proscrit, et il est formellement interdit de faire couler le sang d'un homme libre. L'endroit est dirigé par un conseil d'anciennes Khaleesi, c'est le Dosh Khaleen. Leurs présages sont pris très au sérieux par l'ensemble des Dothraki, et elles sont aussi respectées que craintes.

-Des guerriers aussi sanguinaires devenus de vulgaires idiots superstitieux, souffla Viserys.

Son humeur se dégradait rapidement, ses jambes, son dos et ses fesses le faisaient terriblement souffrir à force de passer autant de temps à cheval sur cette selle plus qu'inconfortable, et son ventre ne supportait plus d'être secoué ainsi par le pas de sa jument. S'ils n'arrivaient pas bientôt, il était sûr de piquer encore une crise.

Daenerys dut le sentir, puisque sa main se posa rapidement sur la sienne.

D'un geste sec, le jeune homme replia son bras contre lui et fixa un point droit devant lui, le front barré par un pli agacé.

-Vous ne devriez pas les insulter, le rabroua calmement Jorah. Qui sait ce qu'elles pourraient bien vous prédire?

-Le fait que j'aurai bientôt le trône des Sept Couronnes? Je ne les écouterai que si elles me disent quelque chose là-dessus.

-Et si elles parlent de votre enfant?

Un grondement sourd s'échappa aussitôt de la gorge de Viserys, qui assassina une fois de plus le soldat du regard.

-Je n'attends aucun enfant, et n'en attendrai jamais de ce sauvage.

Mais le bras qui s'était posé instinctivement sur son ventre tendu indiqua le contraire au Mormont.

Sans un mot ou un regard de plus pour ses compagnons de voyage, le Targaryen talonna son cheval et s'en fut à la suite de son époux.

Lorsqu'il rattrapa le petit groupe parti en avance, ce dernier s'était arrêté en lisière de la ville, et Viserys dut bien admettre son tort.

Ce n'était pas juste du sable et de la terre, mais aussi un assemblage considérable de tentes, de maisons et d'étals qui se répandait sous ses yeux à perte de vue.

Jorah ne plaisantait pas en disant que cet endroit pouvait accueillir tous les khalasars.

Trop ahuri par cette vision d'une véritable ville après toutes ces semaines passées dans la cambrousse, Viserys ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Drogo s'était approché de sa jument.

Il tressaillit en sentant une grande main se poser sur sa cuisse, portant immédiatement sa main au pommeau de son épée.

Mais lorsqu'il tomba dans les yeux sombres de son époux, le jeune homme se calma immédiatement, et accepta l'aide offerte avec plaisir.

Il ne sentait pratiquement plus ses jambes à cause de la fatigue. Drogo dut le remarquer, puisqu'il le laissa s'appuyer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne quelques forces.

Puis le Khal appuya un baiser sur son front, et s'éloigna sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Même s'il était habitué à cette indifférence à son égard, Viserys s'en trouva vexé.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'était pas une frêle princesse en quête d'affection. Si Drogo l'ignorait, tant pis pour lui.

Bientôt, toute la horde arrivait pour ensuite se disperser un peu partout en ville, après avoir évidemment évidemment confié toutes les armes à des esclaves.

Daenerys dut insister tant et plus pour que son frère daigne enfin laisser son épée, avant de lui saisir le bras et l'entraîner à sa suite, folle de joie.

-Te rends-tu compte où nous sommes?! C'est incroyable!

Le plus âgé plissa les yeux.

Allons bon, voilà que sa sœur se prenait pour une de ces sauvageonnes...

Enfin, en vérité, avec ses guenilles sur le dos et son visage maculé de sable, il ne lui manquait plus que les cheveux noirs pour passer pour une parfaite petite Dothraki.

A l'inverse, Viserys refusait de se séparer de ses vêtements de soie, ainsi que de son épée. Les seuls éléments qui montraient qu'il faisait désormais partie du peuple étaient son arakh ainsi que la tresse qui ornait ses cheveux depuis qu'il avait tué Mago.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille visiter un peu aux alentours? demanda Daenerys, le faisant revenir à lui.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire du tourisme, grogna le jeune homme, renfrogné.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que votre frère aille se reposer avant le banquet de ce soir, intervint Jorah lorsque Daenerys fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-Un banquet? Quel banquet? demanda aussitôt le prince.

Il voulait dormir, pas passer la nuit à regarder des barbares s'entretuer et baiser comme des lapins, au vu et su de tous.

-Lorsqu'autant de khalasars se réunissent, il n'est pas rare que des banquets soient organisés régulièrement. Sans compter que vous êtes une nouvelle Khaleesi, votre époux voudra forcément exhiber sa conquête à ses adversaires.

-Je ne suis pas un cheval ou une babiole en or, au cas où cela aurait échappé à Drogo. S'il veut me montrer, il attendra que je le décide.

Sur ce, Viserys commença à s'éloigner.

-Vous commencez à parler comme un roi, le complimenta Jorah en lui emboitant le pas.

-Pas un roi, le reprit le garçon. Comme une Khaleesi.

Finalement, peut-être que ce titre lui plaisait un peu au fond...

Et s'il ne manqua pas le sourire amusé de sa sœur, il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

-_Lune de ma vie, _chuchota une voix grave, qui se mêla au rêve que faisait Viserys.

Devant lui, un immense dragon le fixait de ses yeux couleur de sang, la gueule grande ouverte, comme prêt à l'avaler tout entier.

-_Viserys_, reprit quelqu'un d'autre, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

A force d'insistance, Daenerys et Drogo finirent par réussir à réveiller le jeune homme, qui papillonna difficilement des yeux pour en chasser le sommeil qui s'y accrochait encore.

-Que..

-Le Dosh Khaleen réclame à te voir, lui apprit sa jeune sœur en caressant son cou pour l'aider à émerger.

-Au beau milieu de la nuit, grommela le jeune homme en se redressant sur les coudes.

Il était épuisé par la longue chevauchée qu'ils venaient de faire, la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bien d'aller voir un conseil de vieilles folles censées lui prédire un avenir pourtant déjà tout tracé.

-Oui, maintenant, insista Daenerys en lui prenant la main pour le relever.

Près d'elle, le Khal observait leur interaction de son œil froid.

Finalement, il se redressa à son tour, et fit signe à Daenerys de sortir, ce qu'elle fit en toute docilité.

-_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?_ demanda Drogo une fois que la jeune fille fut sortie.

-_Dit quoi?_ feignit Viserys en allant se chercher une coupe et du vin, que son époux s'empressa de lui retirer des mains.

-_N'y pense même pas_, gronda le grand homme.

-_Si tu veux que je sois agréable ce soir, tu as intérêt à me laisser boire!_ aboya aussitôt l'oméga, les poings serrés. _Tu me forces à chevaucher trois jours entiers, sans interruption, puis tu me réveilles pour aller voir un groupe de cinglées, et maintenant tu m'empêches de me détendre?!_

La fureur s'empara du Khal sitôt qu'il entendit les insultes proférées à l'encontre du Dosh Khaleen, mais elle retomba aussi rapidement quand il aperçut des larmes perler au coin des yeux de sa Khaleesi.

Furieux et déboussolé, Viserys le fixa, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, avant de se détourner pour lui cacher sa faiblesse.

Il continuait néanmoins de trembler.

Lâchant la coupe, le grand Khal vint enrouler ses deux bras autour de son compagnon, dans une attitude purement protectrice.

Il avait choisi la Khaleesi la plus caractérielle qui soit, il devait donc bien assumer un tant soit peu ses responsabilités.

Apposant un baiser dans les cheveux neigeux avant d'appuyer sa tête sur celle de son amant, Drogo commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, doucement.

Bientôt, les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son oméga diminuèrent, et ses larmes se tarirent.

-_J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler_, finit par avouer le plus petit. _Mon corps s'affaiblit de jour en jour, mon esprit et mon instinct se querellent sans cesse... Si ça continue je..._

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, le forçant au silence.

Interloqué, il leva ses yeux lila vers son alpha, qui le fixait de ses iris d'ébène.

Ce qu'il y lut lui serra le cœur, et il se retrouva malgré lui à essayer de se fondre davantage dans ces bras rassurants.

Son compagnon était là pour le soutenir, il avait oublié. Il n'était plus seul désormais, il avait Danny, Drogo, le khalasar...

Un soupir tremblant franchit ses lèvres.

Des gens veillaient sur lui...

Dès que cette idée se fraya un chemin à travers les barricades de son esprit torturé, Viserys sentit un étrange sentiment de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

Du soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le jeune prince sentit que le poids qu'il s'était imposé de porter seul pouvait en réalité être partagé afin de le délester.

Drogo sourit intérieurement en sentant que son compagnon se détendait.

-_Je te donnerai un fils_, finit par souffler Viserys en fermant les yeux, savourant l'instant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Le Khal dut avouer qu'il fut surpris par cette révélation. Il s'était attendu à devoir attendre que sa Khaleesi soit incapable de cacher sa grossesse pour obtenir enfin la vérité mais au lieu de ça, il le lui livrait sans rechigner, et lui promettait même un garçon, un héritier mâle.

Lentement, comme lorsqu'il approchait d'un cheval rétif, l'une de ses mains vint se placer sur le ventre de son oméga, et il appuya délicatement dessus.

Presque tout de suite, il sentit la douce courbe de la peau contre sa paume, preuve irréfutable qu'un enfant y grandissait.

-Notre enfant, chuchota le grand Khal.

Le sourire de Viserys s'élargit.

* * *

Il était mal à l'aise.

Les vieilles Khaleesi parlaient trop vite et trop bas pour qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'elles racontaient, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression que l'on fomentait contre lui.

Sa paranoïa déjà bien présente se renforça et commença à creuser de profonds sillons dans son esprit.

Heureusement, les vieilles chouettes finirent par se séparer et lui firent signe d'avancer.

Viserys les rejoignit d'un pas hésitant, quittant le cercle rassurant de Dothraki qui s'était formé à l'entrée de la tente.

L'une des femmes lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade au centre de la pièce et, encore une fois, il obéit sans faire d'histoires.

Puis une autre femme s'approcha de lui et tendit un énorme morceau de viande sanguinolente dans sa direction.

Perdu, le jeune prince fixa le cœur que la vieille bique essayait de lui donner, et lança un regard nerveux aux alentours.

Daenerys s'approcha lorsqu'elle remarqua le malaise de son frère.

-Tu dois manger le cœur, c'est la coutume.

-Il n'a jamais été question de ça, siffla son frère à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur la viande, emprunts de méfiance. Je n'avalerai rien de cette horreur.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon ça déshonorera le khalasar et te mettrait dans une position très compromettante, contra sa cadette.

-Et j'imagine que je dois le manger en entier? gronda Viserys.

-Oui. Et sans aide, juste avec tes mains et ta bouche.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver Danny. J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en sentant l'odeur du raisin, et tu sais pourtant à quel point j'aime ça en temps normal.

-Tu dois au moins essayer... Tu as survécu à un incendie et à la révolution d'un peuple entier, ce n'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter tout de même.

-Je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Alors plus vite tu mangeras ce cœur, plus vite ce sera terminé.

Le regard sévère de sa sœur suffit à le calmer un tant soit peu, essentiellement parce que cet air dur et froid qu'elle avait en ce moment était si éloigné de sa Danny timide et douce de d'habitude qu'il s'en retrouva pantois.

Et avant qu'il ne le réalise, la prophétesse des Dothraki lui avait fourré ce maudit cœur dans les mains.

Dégouté au plus haut point, Viserys fixa la viande, dont le sang gouttait déjà entre ses doigts. Il releva un instant les yeux, croisa le regard confiant de Drogo, et se résigna.

Un haut le coeur le saisit dès la première bouchée, qu'il mâcha lentement et difficilement avant de l'avaler.

Le morceau lui tomba comme une pierre dans l'estomac et il faillit tout rendre d'entrée de jeu.

Autour de lui, les vieilles khaleesi avaient commencé à réciter un charabia incompréhensible dans leur maudite langue.

Péniblement, Viserys plongea à nouveau ses dents dans la chair devant lui.

Il était un dragon, et les dragons mangeaient de la viande crue sans problème.

Son ventre se révolta tout de même à chaque nouvelle bouchée qu'il prenait, mais il tint bon.

Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, la moitié du coeur y était passée, et il était à genoux sur l'estrade, les jambes trop tremblantes pour le soutenir davantage.

La clameur autour de lui s'éleva, plus haute, plus forte.

Il s'en retrouva étourdi, presque fiévreux.

Pas une fois néanmoins Drogo n'avait cessé de le regarder. L'insistance de son Khal était la seule chose à lui donner encore la force de consommer l'horreur dans ses mains.

Lorsqu'il avala la dernière bouchée, la clameur se tut et la prophétesse arrêta un instant sa litanie pour fixer Viserys.

Ce dernier frissonnait comme si tous les démons de l'hiver avait pris possession de son corps, et, dans un ultime sursaut de répulsion, il se retrouve plié en deux sur l'estrade, le cœur au bord des lèvres, littéralement.

Son estomac bondit dans son ventre, et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Un murmure fébrile parcourut la foule, il pouvait sentir des dizaines de regards insistants se poser sur lui.

Puis, songeant à toutes les humiliations et les horreurs qu'il avait subies depuis sa fuite de Westeros, sa détermination et sa rage de vivre s'embrasèrent et consumèrent ce qui lui restait de nausée.

Le visage maculé de sang mais les yeux remplis d'une nouvelle étincelle d'énergie, le prince se releva, plus fier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

La prophétesse recommença à babiller dans sa langue, et la fièvre de la foule augmenta, sous le regard satisfait du jeune oméga.

Lorsque la vieille folle se tut, Viserys enchaîna d'une voix forte et assurée:

-_Un prince chevauche en moi! Et son nom sera Rhaellar!_

Bientôt, toute la foule scandait le nom de son fils à naître, euphorique.

Au fond de lui, Viserys sentait qu'ils le considéraient enfin comme l'un des leurs, que son autorité serait enfin respectée.

Et cela fit gonfler davantage cet étrange sentiment qui avait fait sa place dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait avoué la vérité à Drogo sur sa grossesse.

"Que c'est bon d'avoir enfin ce que je mérite.." songea le jeune homme en balayant la foule avec ravissement, les yeux luisants.

De son côté, son amant se releva sans prévenir, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui, et s'approcha de son compagnon, qu'il souleva par la taille pour ensuite le porter à travers son peuple.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas une seule fois durant le trajet qui les mena à l'extérieur, où le Khal dut finalement reposer sa reine pour pouvoir suivre le cortège qui se formait peu à peu autour d'eux.

L'assemblée, menée par les anciennes khaleesi, les conduisit ensuite à travers la vallée jusqu'à un lac nimbé par la lumière de la l'une et des étoiles, ce qui lui donnait un aspect totalement irréel.

Heureusement pour Viserys, ses servantes ainsi que Jorah lui avaient expliqué les grandes lignes du rituel de présentation du premier né, il savait donc quoi faire à présent.

Il ne manquerait quand même pas de leur partager sa façon de penser à propos du cœur dont personne ne lui avait touché mot.

Pestant une énième fois après le manque de pudeur de ces sauvages, le jeune prince commença à ôter ses vêtements, essayant vainement d'ignorer tous les yeux qui étaient rivés sur lui.

Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être redevenu la bête de foire que tous pointaient du doigt en ville, l'appelant le "Roi gueux" quand ils pensaient que le petit prince ne pouvait les entendre.

La rage flamba un instant dans son âme, mais en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, tout ce qu'il vit dans les regards des Dothraki fut de la convoitise.

Ils le voulaient.

Viserys s'en retrouva perplexe, mais aussi étrangement fou de joie.

Voilà qui le changeait de tous ces regards moqueurs et narquois qu'il recevait habituellement...

Être une khaleesi avait vraiment du bon au final.

Mais en voyant la foule recommencer à murmurer, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était immobile depuis de longues secondes, et recommença à se déshabiller en toute hâte.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de contrarier ses nouveaux adorateurs.

Le Targaryen frissonna au contact de l'air nocturne sur sa peau nue, et, d'un pas un peu timide, s'avança vers l'étendue aquatique devant lui.

D'un coup, le lac prenait un aspect menaçant, et il se revit un instant devant la gueule du dragon, antre sans fond couleur d'encre, qui s'apprêtait à le happer.

Un léger parfum d'angoisse lui échappa, mais Drogo vint placer une main sur son cou, frottant son pouce contre ses glandes odorantes pour l'apaiser.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Viserys s'écarta, et plongea ses pieds dans le lac.

L'eau glacée fit se redresser tous ses cheveux sur sa nuque, mais il continua d'avancer jusqu'à être à moitié immergé. Il grelottait définitivement, entre le vent et la froideur de l'eau. S'il ne tombait pas malade après toutes les idioties de ce maudit rituel, c'est que les dieux veillaient vraiment sur lui!

Ravalant une grimace d'inconfort, le jeune homme réussit enfin à se glisser entièrement dans l'eau. Il en prit en coupe dans ses deux mains, et s'en versa sur la tête pour les purifier, lui et son enfant, comme le voulait la tradition.

Derrière lui, des voix extatiques s'élevaient de nouveau, mais il les ignora, plongé dans sa contemplation de la surface ondulante devant lui.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à regarder la réflexion des étoiles dans l'eau, à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son avenir. s

Seule la voix de son Khal le fit revenir à ses sens, et il tourna la tête vers la berge.

Drogo l'attendait, dénotant particulièrement au milieu de la foule de par sa taille et son aura purement dominante.

Viserys l'observa un petit moment avant de se décider à retourner vers le bord.

Dès qu'il émergea du lac, la chair de poule s'empara de lui et il se remit à trembler comme une feuille, claquant des dents de froid.

Presque immédiatement, les bras chauds de son époux vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui pour le caler contre l'alpha.

"Il est excité." nota Viserys avec une pointe d'angoisse en sentant une dureté contre sa cuisse.

Il n'allait quand même pas..? Devant le khalasar entier?

Et pourtant si.

Tandis que son (enfoiré de) mari s'occupait de "l'honorer" devant la tribu entière, Viserys ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter encore les regards qui pesaient sur lui.

A la place, il préféra s'imaginer reprendre finalement son trône et y siéger.

Et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'image de Drogo et d'un petit garçon inconnu, tous deux siégeant à ses côtés, resta gravée dans sa rétine.

Pour la première fois depuis son mariage, ce fut le nom de son époux que le prince cria au moment de l'orgasme, tandis que la vision s'estompait.

* * *

-Je le hais! hurla le prince le lendemain, hors de lui. Je n'ai jamais été humilié comme ça de toute ma vie!

-Mon frère s'il te plait, essaya Daenerys. Pense au bébé...

Petite pause.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux.

-Cesse de me fixer ainsi Viserys, tu savais à quoi t'attendre, personne ne t'a forcé à épouser Khal Drogo que je sache!

Le prince gronda mais rebroussa chemin tandis que la colère de sa sœur s'intensifiait.

Elle voulait bien lui accorder du crédit -elle pensait d'ailleurs lui en avoir accordé plus que de raison, et ce depuis de nombreuses années-, mais ses petites crises d'enfant gâté commençait doucement à l'agacer.

Sans compter qu'il risquait véritablement de blesser son enfant à naître s'il continuait à s'angoisser et s'énerver de façon aussi continue.

-Allons, allonge toi, détends toi et par pitié, essaie de dormir! Tu es imbuvable quand tu es fatigué, soupira la jeune femme.

Mais Viserys l'ignora, bien que la soudaine assurance de sa chère et tendre sœur commençait à lui déplaire et à le perturber profondément.

Être ainsi confrontée à des manières de vivre si rude, il semblait que le diamant brut qu'elle était commençait à s'affiner pour laisser entrevoir une toute nouvelle personne.

-Viserys, au lit, ordonna soudain Daenerys, définitivement frustrée de le voir tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Il lui lança un regard sceptique, comme s'il cherchait la crédibilité que sa sœur avait tenté d'instaurer en lui donnant un ordre aussi ridicule.

-Si tu n'y vas pas, je vais dire à Drogo que tu es encore en forme.

Cette fois, sa remarque eut au moins le don de faire tressaillir son aîné.

Il avait beau commencer à apprécier les prouesses sexuelles de son époux, l'idée de remettre le couvert si tôt alors que ses reins le faisaient encore souffrir ne le séduisait pas du tout.

A peine quelques minutes après, il était allongé dans son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Malgré elle, la jeune princesse ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, et se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir poser un baiser sur l'épaule opaline de son frère.

-_Je t'aime_, chuchota la jeune fille en haut valyrien.

Viserys lui lança un petit coup d'œil, avant de murmurer un "_moi aussi_" si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

Puis il se réinstalla, et elle remonta les fourrures sur elle avant de sortir de la tente, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à son frère enfin assoupi et aux oeufs de dragon, attendant tranquillement au milieu de leurs bougies, qu'on les fasse éclore.

-_Princesse_, cria soudain Irri en la rejoignant, les yeux pétillant.

Elle lui saisit le bras, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le grand banquet qui avait encore lieu au centre de Vaes Dothrak.

Daenerys la suivit de bon cœur, se laissant entrainer par la musique, les rires et les divers parfums de joie qui se répandaient dans l'air.

* * *

De son côté, Viserys était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il était pourtant vidé de toutes ses forces, après tant d'émotions et d'efforts, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait beau fermer les yeux, impossible de s'endormir.

Avec un gémissement frustré, le garçon roula sur le dos, fixa le plafond de sa tente un instant, décida que c'était ennuyeux, et se releva.

Sans hésiter, il alla se planter devant les œufs et en attrapa un, qu'il éleva à hauteur de son visage pour l'étudier.

Par instinct ou par simple coïncidence, il avait encore pris le doré, qu'il contempla longuement.

En fait, il le regarda jusqu'à être interrompu par le bruissement du tissu annonçant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa tente.

-Je sais que je devrais être au lit, soupira le jeune homme, mais je..

Son argument mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut son visiteur nocturne.

Il avait d'abord cru que c'était Daenerys, qui revenait s'assurer qu'il était toujours au lit -sa sœur était devenue sur protectrice depuis quelques temps, il la soupçonnait même d'être au courant pour sa grossesse depuis plus longtemps que lui- ou bien Drogo qui, alerté par sa sœur, venait vérifier que sa reine allait bien et ne manquait de rien.

Mais non.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un parfait inconnu.

Un parfait inconnu qui tenait un poignard à la main, et qui dissimulait son visage derrière un tissu.

Viserys sentit sa panique grimper d'un cran. Il reposa l'œuf à la va vite, fouillant sa tente du regard, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque.

Évidemment, son épée était au pied de son lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'avait à disposition que trois oeufs durs comme de la pierre et une vingtaine de bougies.

Parfait.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le mercenaire devant lui commença à s'approcher, prêt à bondir. Il leva son poignard, et Viserys lâcha un cri en essayant de s'écarter.

Trop tard cependant, la lame vint lui déchirer l'épaule et il lâcha une plainte étranglée alors que du sang éclaboussait le sol sous lui.

-Laisse toi faire, qu'on en finisse, grogna l'autre en réitérant son attaque.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol avant qu'il ait réussi, et commença à reculer en rampant à moitié, terrorisé. Son bras intact passa sur son ventre dans une folle tentative de protéger son petit, tout son instinct hurlant que c'était la priorité ultime.

En voyant son geste, l'assassin sembla hésiter, mais juste une seconde.

Il attaqua à nouveau, et réussit à épingler le garçon sous lui, coinçant ses jambes avec les siennes, le poignard sous sa gorge.

Viserys laissa échapper un autre cri et se débattit autant qu'il pût malgré la menace imminente qui pesait sur sa vie.

L'autre gronda et appuya sur la lame, faisant perler un peu de sang sur le cou de porcelaine de son adversaire, qui se figea aussitôt.

-Pitié, gémit le prince.

Il se fichait d'avoir l'air pathétique en cet instant, sa terreur était trop intense. Pas pour lui, mais pour sa progéniture.

On lui avait parlé de ce foutu instinct qu'avaient les omégas, il ne pensait pas en faire les frais un jour!

-Ce sera indolore si tu arrêtes de gigoter, siffla l'homme avant de lever sa lame.

Il ne parvint jamais à achever son geste, taclé au vol par une furie carapaçonnée de métal.

Tétanisé, Viserys ne pût qu'assister en spectateur impuissant à la neutralisation du tueur par Ser Jorah en personne, non sans brutalité.

Lorsque le guerrier en eut fini avec l'autre (comprenez: après l'avoir roué de coups au point de l'assommer pour un bon moment), il tourna la tête vers le jeune prince, toujours étendu au sol, l'épaule en sang et les larmes aux yeux.

Dieux qu'il en avait marre de pleurer à tout va!

Fou d'inquiétude, le Mormont vint s'accroupir près de lui et déchira une manche du gilet de Viserys pour l'appuyer contre la blessure.

-_A __l'aide!_ hurla brusquement le grand homme. _La Khaleesi est blessée!_

Presque aussitôt, plusieurs Dothraki déboulèrent dans la tente.

Le Targaryen se laissa déplacer et soigner sans broncher, l'esprit en vadrouille, comme réfugié loin du traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre.

Il ne revint à lui qu'en entendant le cri perçant de Daenerys, dont les bras tremblants vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou alors qu'elle le pressait contre elle.

-Il faut te surveiller en permanence ou quoi? gémit la jeune fille, horrifiée, en contemplant la blessure de son frère.

Elle dut néanmoins s'écarter avant d'avoir pu entendre sa réponse lorsque Drogo entra à son tour, diffusant une odeur de rage pure, ses yeux noirs et remplis de colère se fixant immédiatement sur sa Khaleesi.

Voilà la deuxième fois que l'on attentait à sa vie, et il n'avait pas été là les deux fois pour le protéger.

Il allait falloir remédier à ça.

Il congédia tout le monde d'un simple regard, ses sang-coureurs allèrent se poster tout autour de la tente, prêts à en découdre avec quiconque s'en prendrait encore à leur reine.

Jorah embarqua le prisonnier de son côté, dans l'objectif de l'interroger et découvrir qui était son employeur, dans le vague espoir d'empêcher de prochaines tentatives de meurtre sur la personne de Viserys.

Ce dernier était maintenant lové entre son alpha et sa sœur, les yeux vitreux.

-_J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer_, souffla le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

-_Nous_.. commença sa sœur, mais il la coupa immédiatement.

-_Je les ferai tous brûler jusqu'au dernier_, gronda soudain son aîné, reprenant du poil de la bête.

Ses iris lila se rallumèrent de fièvre et il se mordit la lèvre, une expression féroce prenant place sur son visage.

-_Ils mourront tous, je m'en assurerai personnellement. Et lorsque j'en aurai fini, ils me craindront tous. Plus personne n'osera se dresser à nouveau contre moi. Ils ne tueront pas le dragon,_ éructa le prince avec hargne.

Contre lui, Drogo approuva d'un signe de tête, et Daenerys les observa avec angoisse.

Dans quoi son frère s'embarquait-il encore..?

Seul l'avenir le lui dira, et elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'ils survivraient...

* * *

**Si quelqu'un se demande, oui, Rhaellar est totalement la déformation du nom de Rhaella, la mère de Viserys et Daenerys, en plus de ressembler à Rhaegar. De mon sens, c'est le mélange parfait pour ce petit bout de chou xD**

**Ça vous a plu j'espère, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques, je tâcherai d'en tenir compte pour la suite :D**


	4. Calme

**Aira Slytherin: et comme je te comprends! Les personnages comme Viserys ou Drago Malfoy (no comment sur le fait que ce sont deux blonds platines considérés comme des enfoirés xD) sont d'un genre que j'affectionne particulièrement, et à qui j'aime rendre justice. On les considère tout de suite comme des monstres, alors que tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, c'est d'un peu de stabilité et d'affection. Je ne pense pas que Viserys mérite le lynchage que tout le monde lui fait subir, alors qu'il s'agit d'un personnage complexe et intéressant à développer sous bien des aspects. Là-dessus, je te rejoins totalement ;)**

**Et encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis à chaque fois ravie de voir que tu continues de lire mes écrits :D**

* * *

Viserys plissa les yeux en s'arrêtant devant le piquet auquel était retenu son agresseur.

Ce dernier était clairement bien plus âgé que lui, mais ses yeux vifs et alertes étaient la preuve qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence fatiguée.

L'autre le regarda approcher sans broncher, mais ne pût retenir ses yeux de glisser jusqu'à la légère houle du ventre du jeune homme devant lui.

-Alors c'était vrai, souffla l'assassin d'un air narquois. Ça a été plus rapide que prévu. En même temps, un oméga pareil, ça ne se refuse pas.

Le Targaryen plissa les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Cet homme qui avait essayé de le tuer parlait de lui comme d'une vulgaire poulinière et il pouvait déjà sentir la rage embraser son sang.

Mais il se contint, ils avaient besoin de ce type pour obtenir des renseignements sur ses employeurs, et sur ce qui risquait d'arriver lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur homme s'était fait prendre.

-Qui vous a envoyé? demanda l'oméga d'une voix glaciale.

L'assassin émit un rire mauvais, et cracha à ses pieds.

Viserys ne broncha pas.

A la place, il répéta sa question.

-Abandonnez tout de suite princesse, je ne parlerai pas.

Le prince l'ignora, et se détourna le temps de récupérer une bougie posée sur une table basse. Il contempla la flamme dansante un moment, avant de revenir vers son "invité".

-Vous avez essayé de me tuer, ça, j'y suis habitué depuis mes neuf ans, commença le Targaryen, sa voix devenant dangereusement mielleuse. En revanche, vous avez aussi voulu assassiner mon fils, et ça, je ne peux le pardonner. Vous comprenez, j'imagine.

L'autre lui lança un regard indifférent, avant de se fixer sur la bougie.

Mais il continua à se murer dans son silence.

De son côté, Viserys glissa sa main au dessus de la bougie, directement sur la flamme, et regarda la langue de feu lécher sa peau avec délicatesse.

-J'ai passé... Douze ans à me préparer pour le jour où je reprendrai mon trône, murmura le prince, ses yeux inexorablement attirés par le mouvement de la flammèche. Douze ans à élever ma petite sœur, à mendier comme un vulgaire gueux, à subir les moqueries et les quolibets de gens qui se pensaient meilleurs que moi, et surtout, à fuir les assassins dans votre genre. Douze ans c'est très long voyez-vous. Et vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé au bout de ces douze ans? J'ai été contraint d'épouser un barbare qui me répugnait au plus haut point. J'ai même pensé à le tuer, ou bien à me taillader les veines pour en finir avec ce supplice. Mais finalement, ce sauvage m'a donné ce que je n'avais jamais reçu en douze ans de fuite. Du pouvoir, de l'amour, des richesses... Plus que je n'aurais pu espérer, beaucoup plus. Son dernier cadeau fut de me donner un fils, un petit prince, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Jamais je n'avais ressenti tant de désir et d'affection pour quelqu'un, pas même pour ma tendre sœur, et il n'est même pas encore né.

Lentement, sa main bougea, jouant avec la flamme, la laissant couler entre ses doigts, caresser sa paume, effleurer le dos de sa main.

L'autre le regardait faire, hypnotisé.

-Et au bout de douze ans à me battre pour me faire une place dans ce monde, après quelques jours à obtenir enfin ce que je voulais le plus au monde, voilà qu'un homme, un parfait inconnu, apparait et essaie de m'arracher ce bonheur sans le moindre scrupule. Savez-vous dans quel état je me trouve en ce moment même? demanda Viserys d'une voix veloutée.

L'assassin ne répondit pas, commençant tout juste à comprendre quelle menace pesait sur lui.

Son regard quitta la flamme pour se planter dans celui du prince, et il déglutit difficilement.

Le visage du plus jeune était aussi doux et calme que possible, et ses yeux ne recelaient aucune hostilité.

Mais l'homme savait, au fond de lui, qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir et tenter de raisonner le prince, une dague se plantait dans un œil.

Le premier hurlement s'éleva dans l'air nocturne.

Lorsque Viserys ressortit de la tente du prisonnier, ses mains et son visage étaient mouchetés de rouge, et il souriait.

Jorah le regarda passer et sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

Ce n'était plus Viserys qu'il voyait à présent mais un parfait reflet de feu son père Aerys, autrement dit le Roi Fou.

Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon...

* * *

Suite à cet "incident" qui fut soldé de la mort de l'agresseur, Drogo se transforma en véritable papa poule.

Lorsque Daenerys avait osé faire cette comparaison, Viserys l'avait prévenue que le Khal risquait de ne pas apprécier grandement. Elle s'était contenté de lui décocher un sourire amusé, et il n'avait malheureusement plus qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Il est vrai qu'après avoir vu son oméga essuyer deux tentatives de meurtre sans avoir rien pu faire pour le protéger, l'instinct de l'alpha avait du se réveiller brusquement.

Ainsi, jamais plus le jeune prince n'était laissé sans surveillance. Son cheval était sans cesse cerné des sang-coureurs de son compagnon, il ne pouvait plus descendre se prélasser à la rivière sans que Jorah l'accompagne, et dès qu'il émergeait de sa tente -évidemment entourée non stop de Dothraki-, Rakharo venait l'escorter, qu'importe où il aille, et à quelle heure il y allait.

Et autant Viserys tenait à sa liberté, autant cette soudaine attention de la part d'un groupe entier de personnes lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

L'oméga en lui en hurlait de joie chaque jour, ravi qu'on protège ainsi son petit qui grandissait paisiblement dans son ventre.

Et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, Drogo avait un jour décrété qu'il était temps qu'on lui apprenne à manier l'arakh.

Il était certes un oméga, mais il était avant tout son compagnon, et le Khal voulait être certain qu'il sache se défendre.

C'est donc comme ça qu'un après-midi particulièrement frais, le Dothraki fit arrêter la horde toute entière, et ordonna à ce que l'on dresse le campement.

Si ses hommes avaient paru surpris au premier abord, tous se conformèrent à son ordre, et, bientôt, la tribu vaquait à diverses occupations, tandis que Viserys était emmené à l'écart du groupe principal, sur un terrain sableux propice à l'entrainement.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? voulut savoir le prince en suivant Jorah, un peu bougon qu'on ne le prévienne jamais lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

-Khal Drogo souhaiterait vous initier au maniement des armes.

-Oh. Et en quel honneur? s'enquit le jeune homme, soudain bien plus enclin à suivre le guerrier.

-Vous attirez visiblement les tueurs, votre compagnon veut donc être sûr que vous sachiez vous battre, répondit calmement Ser Jorah en s'arrêtant au milieu de la plaine.

Le terrain était délimité par sept Dothraki, tous surveillant les alentours.

"Il ne plaisante vraiment pas avec la surveillance." songea Viserys, le cœur rempli d'une étrange satisfaction à l'idée de nécessiter tant de protection pour son époux. Il devait être vraiment précieux à ses yeux pour en arriver là!

-Majesté, l'appela Jorah, et son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur le beta.

-Nous avons peu de temps pour vous enseigner les rudiments de la guerre, alors mettons nous au travail, voulez-vous?

Le blond acquiesça, et tendit la main vers le pommeau de son épée, toujours solidement attachée à sa ceinture.

Mais l'autre secoua la tête, et lui tendit à la place un bâton grossièrement sculpté pour ressembler à une lame.

-Nous ne commencerons pas avec du véritable acier, il serait fâcheux de vous faire saigner dès le départ.

Le prince fixa un moment le morceau de bois, peu convaincu, mais finit par le prendre.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était étalé dans la poussière, haletant comme jamais.

Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleus, Jorah ayant pris soin de ne pas viser son ventre ou son visage, juste au cas où.

Et pourtant, malgré la douleur qui lui traversait les muscles, le jeune homme se sentait réellement bien.

Le seul défouloir qu'il ait jamais eu avait été sa propre sœur, mais maintenant qu'il avait découvert ce qu'était le combat à l'épée, tout son être criait pour s'y remettre immédiatement.

Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'évacuer toute la tension qui régentait son esprit depuis son enfance, et quel délice c'était!

Une main se tendit brusquement devant lui, le faisant revenir à lui.

Jorah le regardait, un peu inquiet.

-Tout va bien?

-Mieux que jamais! souffla le prince en agrippant le bras tendu pour se redresser.

L'autre lui adressa un sourire rassuré, avant de s'écarter.

-Vous progressez plus vite que je ne le pensais, commenta l'homme.

-Vous m'avez mis au tapis plus de fois que je ne pourrais compter pourtant, rétorqua Viserys en s'époussetant.

-Peut-être, mais vous avez su parer certains coups que même un soldat aguerri aurait eu du mal à contrer. Vous êtes rapide, et plus encore, vous êtes fin. Il est difficile de vous toucher vous savez.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il vous sera aisé de m'atteindre d'ici quelques mois, se moqua le plus jeune, passant une main sur son abdomen peu arrondi.

-Et c'est pour cela que nous ne devons pas nous arrêter en si bon chemin, lui répondit Jorah en lui lançant son épée, qu'il attrapa au vol.

* * *

Apprendre à se battre eut deux effets plus que positifs sur Viserys: tout d'abord, cela le vida d'une bonne partie de la rancune et de la rage qu'il avait accumulées toutes ces années, et ensuite, ses relations avec la horde n'en furent que bien plus cordiales.

Étant donné qu'il avait un événement spécialement créé pour lui où il pouvait relâcher toute la tension, il n'était plus atteint de ses crises de folie qu'on lui connaissait.

Dans l'esprit de Jorah, l'image de Aerys s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser place à celle de Rhaegar, connu -malgré les dires de certains- pour sa douceur et son calme.

Pour Daenerys en revanche, le monstre assoiffé de violence et de guerre devint peu à peu le frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

En revanche pour Drogo, la petite teigne insolente qu'il avait épousée resta la même.

Viserys s'était certes adouci, mais il ne comptait quand même pas devenir une épouse docile.

Néanmoins, les disputes qui avait animé le couple lors de leurs premières lunes ensemble n'étaient plus. A la place, un respect et une affection mutuelle tissait peu à peu sa toile dans leur cœur, alimentés tous deux par la naissance de plus en plus proche de leur enfant.

En parlant de ça, bientôt, le prince fut obligé de laisser tomber l'escrime, son ventre devenu trop rond et lourd pour seulement songer à pirouetter autour de Jorah.

A la place, il se mit à l'archerie, sous les conseils de sa sœur, qui voyait son humeur se dégrader rapidement.

Cette activité était tout de même trop tranquille aux yeux du prince, qui se vit refuser d'accompagner les Dothraki à la chasse et qui dut donc se cantonner aux cibles immobiles que l'on pouvait lui dégoter.

Sa susceptibilité refit donc bientôt surface, mais ses crises restèrent tout de même à l'écart, au grand soulagement de Daenerys et Drogo.

-Puisque je vous dis qu'ils sont ligués contre moi, marmonna Viserys un jour qu'ils longeaient une rivière.

Jorah eut un sourire amusé alors que son regard glissait vers l'avant de la horde, où Daenerys chevauchait paisiblement aux côtés de Drogo.

-Ils veulent juste votre bien, le rassura le Mormont.

-Et moi je vous dis qu'ils complotent pour me tenir éloigné des choses vraiment intéressantes.

-Quel genre de choses?

-Eh bien la chasse, les courses, je ne sais pas moi! Tout ce qui pourrait briser la monotonie de ce voyage! s'agaça le garçon.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser Khaleesi, ces activités ne feraient que blesser le jeune Rhaellar.

Viserys siffla de colère mais ne répondit pas.

A la place, il s'éloigna de Jorah pour aller trotter au bord de la rivière, profitant de l'air qui y était plus frais.

Presque immédiatement, plusieurs guerriers vinrent l'encadrer, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il commençait doucement à en avoir marre de l'argument bébé. Tous ceux qui s'occupaient de lui le ressortaient dès qu'il faisait mine de vouloir tenter quelque chose d'un tant soi peu dangereux.

Au début, il trouvait ça presque mignon, une preuve que son entourage faisait attention à lui mais à présent, il n'y voyait plus qu'une forme de contrôle que l'on essayait de lui imposer.

Une partie de son esprit, la plus raisonnable, lui répétait qu'il se trompait, qu'ils se souciaient véritablement de son état de santé ainsi que de celui de son fils, tandis que l'autre partie s'insurgeait quant au fait que des gens essayaient de brider le dragon.

Ce conflit interne plus l'ennui provoqué par ce voyage monotone le rendirent bientôt somnolent, à même sa selle, sur laquelle il avait fini par se trouver étrangement à l'aise.

Suffisamment en tout cas pour se permettre de courtes siestes.

De toute façon, s'il glissait, l'un des malabars qui l'entouraient pourrait bien le rattraper.

Il aimait bien cette idée, celle selon laquelle il pouvait baisser sa garde et se laisser aller.

Voilà trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit de se relâcher comme ça.

Malheureusement pour lui, son somme fut interrompu avant même d'avoir commencé par de grands cris à l'avant de la horde.

Surpris, le jeune homme se redressa autant que faire se peu sur sa selle, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer un tel émoi.

Il finit par jeter un regard perplexe à Rakharo, fidèle au poste, qui haussa les épaules:

-_Sûrement un village Khaleesi._

-_Oh... Eh bien au moins, il y aura enfin un peu d'animation,_ soupira le Targaryen en talonnant l'Argenté, qui partit au petit trot.

Lorsque Viserys arriva aux abords du village, ce dernier avait déjà été mis à sac, et les Dothraki récupéraient tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

-Soyez prudent, lui intima Jorah dès qu'il aperçut le jeune prince.

Ce dernier l'ignora, et se laissa glisser au sol, une main soutenant son ventre bombé.

Son petit groupe de gardiens le rejoignit, et il commença à déambuler dans le village, à la recherche de son époux.

A la place, il trouva Daenerys, se disputant vertement avec un Dothraki.

-_Que se passe-t-il?_ s'enquit l'aîné des Targaryen en s'approchant, les pupilles réduites à deux fentes à la vue de sa sœur se faisant rabrouer par un sauvage.

-_Cette garce veut nous priver de notre butin!_ gronda le barbare en saisissant le poignet de Daenerys, le serrant jusqu'à lui arracher un jappement de douleur.

Viserys se hérissa immédiatement et vint s'interposer, repoussant le sauvage aussi fort que possible.

-_Ne t'avise plus jamais de lever la main sur ma soeur où je te donnerais en pâture aux chiens!_ siffla le jeune homme, hors de lui. _Et si elle réclame quelque chose, tu lui donnes, c'est un ordre!_

Le Dothraki ouvrit de grands yeux, scandalisé. Avec un dernier regard rempli de promesses de mort, il tourna les talons et rejoignit le gros du troupeau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu demander qui l'énerve tant? soupira Viserys en se tournant à nouveau vers sa soeur.

Cette dernière était occupée à relever une femme accroupie au sol et ayant été visiblement violentée.

Doreah et Irri, elles, ouvraient un enclos où une dizaine de filles étaient rassemblées.

-Danny, rassure moi, tu ne viens pas de priver un Dothraki de sa dose de sexe? grogna le prince.

-Il allait la violer! contra sa sœur en le fixant.

-Et donc? Ce sont leurs coutumes, tu vas juste réussir à te les mettre à dos, voilà tout ce que tu auras réussi à accomplir en agissant comme ça.

Daenerys se redressa aussitôt, les yeux flamboyants, et vint se planter devant son frère.

-Ose me dire en face que tu souhaites un sort pareil à ces gamines, toi qui as été violé lors de ta nuit de noces.

Le jeune homme se sentit pâlir sur place, et il fixa sa sœur, blême de rage.

Sa main le démangeait, il mourait d'envie de la gifler. Mais une force intérieure l'en empêcha, sans qu'il sache pourquoi ou comment.

De son côté, Daenerys se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bien trop loin, et, penaude, elle glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné.

-Je ne voulais pas...

-Tais toi, claqua Viserys d'une voix polaire.

Il arracha sa main à celle de sa soeur et s'éloigna à grands pas, ignorant le tiraillement désagréable dans son ventre et les cris d'excuse de sa cadette.

Heureusement, il finit par retrouver Drogo, assis sur la place du village, observant avec un calme olympien ses hommes piller et ravager.

Le Dothraki de tantôt était à ses côtés et se plaignait, sans aucun doute des actions des Targaryen.

Dès qu'il aperçut Viserys, il le pointa du doigt.

-_Il recommence encore à nous manquer de respect! En plus, il se permet de voler notre butin de guerre!_

Drogo tourna ses yeux de charbon vers son oméga, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-_Est-ce vrai?_ questionna le Khal alors qu'il passait une main sur la hanche de son compagnon pour le cajoler et calmer une éventuelle colère.

-_Daenerys n'a pas supporté de voir d'autres femmes souffrir. Elle a un grand cœur, et je ne pouvais pas laisser ce fou s'en prendre à elle,_ expliqua calmement le jeune homme, les yeux fixés sur son amant.

-_Tu oses m'insulter?!_ gronda le concerné d'une voix furieuse.

Le Targaryen tourna un regard des plus innocents vers lui.

-_Quoi? Tu veux que je te complimente pour t'en être pris à ma soeur, une gamine à peine plus épaisse qu'un chaton, puis pour être ensuite aller pleurer auprès de mon époux comme une fillette éplorée?_

L'autre recula comme s'il l'avait giflé, mais se ressaisit bien vite.

-_Cette fois c'en est trop! _gronda le barbare avant de pointer son arakh vers Drogo, qui le regarda sans broncher. _Dis lui de se calmer, ou je m'en charge moi-même. Je refuse d'être dirigé par un étranger, et par dessus tout un oméga!_

Cette fois-ci, le Khal se redressa, et, avec une lenteur calculée, il s'avança vers son subalterne, appuyant sa large poitrine contre la lame de l'arakh. Aucune expression de douleur ne se fit voir sur son visage, ce qui n'empêcha pas Viserys de se crisper lorsque le sang commença à goutter.

-_C'est la dernière fois que tu parles comme ça à la lune de ma vie,_ prévint le guerrier d'une voix caverneuse.

Puis le combat s'engagea.

Tout fut réglé en un temps record et, à peine une minute après le début de la bagarre, le cadavre du Dothraki jonchait le sol, tandis que Drogo jetait sa tresse dans le vent.

Les sauvages qui s'étaient approchés au début de l'altercation fixèrent leur Khal avec respect. Daenerys, qui les avait rejoints en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies, était plus blanche encore que ses cheveux.

D'un pas toujours aussi calme et mesuré que d'habitude, Drogo revint s'asseoir à sa place initiale, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Sa blessure saignait encore, et Viserys s'en inquiéta.

D'une main peu assurée, il frôla la poitrine de son époux, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

-_Tu es blessé_, chuchota le prince. Il faut te soigner.

L'autre le fixa avec un certain amusement, comme si l'idée qu'une si petite plaie puisse lui porter préjudice était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue.

-_Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Pas plus grave qu'une piqure de mouche,_ le taquina le Khal.

Mais en voyant le regard insistant de son époux, il soupira et se résigna.

Viserys tourna aussitôt la tête vers la foule.

-_Il nous faut un médecin!_ héla le jeune homme.

L'une des femmes du groupe s'avança soudainement, malgré l'avertissement de Haggo, et fit signe à Viserys.

"La femme que Danny a sauvé." nota le prince.

-Je m'appelle Mirri Maz Duur et j'ai des connaissances en médecine, si vous le voulez je peux...

-_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire des conseils d'une femme qui couche avec les moutons?_ railla Haggo avec froideur.

-_Laissez la parler_, rétorqua Daenerys, et son frère confirma son ordre.

-Merci dame argentée, reprit Mirri Maz Duur. Comme je le disais, je peux le soigner, avec des cataplasmes et des onguents. Je suis l'épouse du Dieu du Temple, il m'accordera la grâce de..

-_C'est une sorcière!_ s'énerva de nouveau Haggo en giflant la femme, qui recula en titubant. _Elle va empoisonner notre Khal, voilà tout ce qu'elle va faire!_

Daenerys lâcha un cri indigné et s'interposa à nouveau.

-_Mais laisse la enfin!_ grogna Viserys en se redressant un peu.

Cette fois, Haggo s'écarta, non sans décocher un regard menaçant à Mirri.

Inquiète, Daenerys vint l'aider à se redresser, et se rapprocha de Drogo avec elle.

Viserys attendit que la maegi soit assez proche et se pencha vers elle avant de chuchoter, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre:

-Je vous laisse prendre soin de lui. Mais si vous ratez votre coup ou que vous vous en prenez volontairement à lui, je vous ferai brûler vive. Compris?

L'autre hocha la tête et alla étudier la blessure de Drogo, qui la regardait comme un insecte sous sa botte.

Viserys soupira, et serra la main de son époux dans la sienne, déjà lassé de tout ceci.

* * *

-Je suis énorme, bougonna le jeune homme en fixant la houle de son ventre, allongé de tout son long dans son lit.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, le Khal avait fait dresser le campement, et les deux Targaryen étaient tout de suite allés se réfugier dans leur tente pour se reposer un peu.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils étaient sur les routes, et la grossesse du jeune prince lui sapait de plus en plus vite des forces, ce qui nécessitait énormément de sommeil.

Daenerys releva les yeux des œufs qu'elle était en train de nettoyer en entendant la plainte, et eut un petit sourire en fixant son frère.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit avant de passer une main sur l'estomac tendu de son aîné.

-Tu n'es pas gros, tu es enceint. Nuance.

-Ça revient au même, se renfrogna davantage le prince.

La blondinette émit un petit rire et se pencha pour pouvoir embrasser le ventre de son frère.

-Tu portes une vie en toi, pas de la graisse. D'ailleurs, d'après les sage-femmes, tu es même plutôt maigre pour quelqu'un censé accoucher d'ici la prochaine lune.

-Je les y verrai bien, à se trimballer ce ventre énorme...

-Cesse de râler tu veux? C'est bon signe, ça veut dire que ton fils sera un grand gaillard.

Le regard que son frère posa sur elle l'inquiéta et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Danny, m'as tu bien regardé dernièrement? J'ai les hanches les plus étroites qui soient. Je ne suis pas fait pour enfanter. Si l'enfant est trop grand je...

Sa voix se brisa et il se recroquevilla autant que possible sur lui-même.

Daenerys se sentit pâlir, mais elle s'assura que sa voix reste forte et calme lorsqu'elle parla:

-Je le répète Viserys, tu es quelqu'un de fort. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais je suis persuadée que tu n'auras aucun mal à mettre au monde ce petit trésor.

Son frère ne répondit pas, mais préféra rouler sur le flanc, les larmes aux yeux. Les hormones le mettaient encore plus à fleur de peau que d'habitude.

Avec un petit soupir, sa cadette vint se pelotonner contre son dos, et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux argentés.

-Ils ont beaucoup poussé, nota la jeune fille pour essayer de détourner l'attention de son frère.

-Drogo dit que ça me va bien, chuchota le garçon d'une voix tout de même un peu tremblante.

-Il a raison. C'est magnifique, chuchota la princesse en embrassant la nuque exposée de son frère, qui frissonna.

Ils ne s'étaient plus câlinés comme ça depuis au moins une décennie, et bientôt, cette ambiance apaisante eut raison de Viserys, qui s'assoupit dans les bras rassurants de sa jeune sœur.

Cette dernière le regarda d'un air attendri, sans bouger de sa place.

Un bruissement l'avertit tout de même de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, et elle tourna la tête vers Drogo.

Une large cicatrice barrait désormais son torse, mais la plaie avait très bien cicatrisé, au grand soulagement de la horde.

-_Comment va-t-il?_ voulut savoir l'alpha en s'approchant.

-_Il est épuisé. Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse,_ répondit Daenerys en se redressant pour s'asseoir face au Khal.

-_La horde le le permettra pas. Une Khaleesi doit être forte, ou bien mourir._

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et serra un peu les poings.

-_Il est fort! Mais là, on parle de porter un enfant! Son esprit va mieux, ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi, maintenant il faut permettre à son corps de se reposer aussi. Il ne tiendra pas sinon! _s'insurgea l'adolescente.

-_Il n'a pas le choix,_ rétorqua l'autre en secouant la tête.

-_Vous êtes prêt à mettre la vie de votre progéniture en danger pour satisfaire votre horde? N'êtes vous donc pas le grand Khal Drogo? N'êtes vous donc pas respecté et craint de tous ici?_

Le grand homme eut un petit sourire et se pencha vers elle.

-_Tu es aussi effrontée que lui. Mais ce que tu dis ne changera rien. Demain, nous reprendrons la route comme prévu._

Alors que Daenerys allait rétorquer avec davantage de virulence, la main de son frère s'abattit sur son bras et elle sursauta.

-_C'est bon Danny, je peux encore monter à cheval, _souffla le jeune homme en se redressant lentement, une grimace d'inconfort prenant bientôt place sur son visage.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es à bout, ça se voit!

-Je vais bien! gronda le jeune homme en s'extirpant du lit pour s'éloigner au plus vite de sa sœur.

-Viserys reviens ici, insista la princesse en lui emboitant le pas, bientôt imitée par Drogo.

-_Arrêtez!_ hurla aussitôt le garçon, les joues écarlates de colère.

Les deux autres se figèrent aussitôt et le regardèrent, dans l'attente.

-_J'en ai marre,_ siffla Viserys, un peu haletant, _de votre foutue manie de me considérer comme une pauvre créature fragile._

_-Je n'ai pas.._ tenta Daenerys.

-_Tais toi!_ s'énerva encore le prince. _Tu passes ton temps à me surveiller, Drogo à me couver, et Jorah à me suivre! C'est insupportable! Je n'ai plus aucune intimité! C'est épuisant, à force! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir, les uns comme les autres, d'arrêter de me traiter comme ça! Je suis un dragon bon sang! Et un roi! Et une Khaleesi! Pas une maudite parure de verre! Je ne vais pas me briser en allant me désaltérer à la rivière, ni mourir en caressant des oeufs de dragon fossilisés! Et pourtant, vous continuez à agir comme tel!_

-On voulait juste être sûrs que tu ailles bien, balbutia Daenerys, penaude.

Voilà bien longtemps que son frère n'avait plus eu de crise de nerfs comme ça, et dans son état, elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que ça prenait.

Son corps bougea avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, et elle tendit inconsciemment les bras vers son frère, qui se hérissa à ce simple geste.

-Tu recommences! éructa le blond.

Drogo tenta sa chance à son tour, mais ne fit rabrouer de la même manière.

-_Je vais maintenant aller me calmer dehors, _grogna Viserys en s'avançant vers la sortie de la tente. _Si vous essayez seulement de me suivre, je vous jure que vous le regretterez._

La menace était ridicule, ils le savaient tous les trois, dans son état, le jeune homme ne pouvait absolument pas se battre.

Néanmoins, ni Daenerys ni Drogo n'étaient prêts à tenter le diable.

Ils restèrent donc parfaitement immobiles, guettant la réaction de l'oméga devant eux.

-_Bien. Sur ce, je vous dis à tout à l'heure_, grommela le prince avant de sortir.

Il s'éloigna en vitesse, remerciant silencieusement son époux lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier ordonner à ses hommes de ne surtout pas le suivre.

Sans attendre, il sortit des limites du campement, et attendit de ne plus voir que quelques torches au loin pour s'arrêter, au milieu d'une des nombreuses plaines des steppes qu'ils parcouraient maintenant depuis de nombreuses lunes.

S'éloigner autant, sans cheval ni escorte, lui aurait paru stupide dans d'autres circonstances mais pour le moment, il en avait réellement besoin, où il risquait d'éclater.

Maintenant, seule la lune et le vent lui tenaient compagnie, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Toute cette protection avait fini par se révéler oppressante pour lui, et être enfin seul lui permit de se détendre véritablement.

Un petit soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il s'assit sur un rocher, ses jambes criant grâce.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et se laissa aller à la contemplation des étoiles, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement mais qui avait un vrai effet relaxant sur lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa malchance légendaire décida de se réveiller à ce moment là.

Un sifflement se fit entendre près de lui et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un serpent le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes, agitant sa queue de façon frénétique, comme le ferait un chien. Sauf que cette action produisait un son strident très désagréable à entendre.

Un frisson parcourut Viserys, qui se redressa lentement, tous les sens en alerte.

Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de marcher sur une branche, qui craqua horriblement dans le silence nocturne.

Aussitôt, le serpent bondit, et le prince jappa en détalant à toutes jambes. Il ne réfléchissait plus, sa peur avait définitivement pris le contrôle de son corps.

Il dut courir une vingtaine de mètres avant de trébucher sur une pierre.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il s'écroulait rudement au sol. Aussitôt, une vive douleur éclata dans son ventre, et il hoqueta.

Merde.

Suffoquant, le jeune homme chercha à se redresser, sans résultats, avant de se rendre compte que son pantalon était trempé.

Merde, encore une fois.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa alors qu'il plaquait ses deux mains sur son abdomen.

-Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, supplia le garçon en cherchant de l'aide autour de lui.

Il ne voyait plus aucune lueur de torche, pas même à l'horizon.

Bon sang, il avait couru dans le mauvais sens!

Et maintenant, il était perdu dans cette étendue déserte, au bord de l'accouchement.

Un nouveau cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'une contraction le traversa.

Sa vision se brouilla, et il retomba sur le dos, à bout de souffle.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il crut vaguement entendre une respiration près de lui, sans aucun doute une hallucination, puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

**Eh, franchement, soyez honnêtes, ça ne vous a jamais agacés que Daenerys soit incapable de se défendre toute seule? Perso, ça m'a vraiment énervée de la voir se faire trimballer à droite à gauche par tout le monde dès que le danger se faisait sentir, et devoir attendre que des forces extérieures viennent la sauver. Alors ici, ma Khaleesi saura manier les armes, non mais!**

**Sinon plus sérieusement, je suis bof bof satisfaite de celui-ci, mais j'estime qu'il était nécessaire, pour deux choses:**

**D'abord, il me permet de suivre la trame de la série (Mirri Maz Duur me sera utile pour plus tard, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir Drogo quand même!) et de la modifier à ma convenance, et ensuite, il permet de mettre un petit (j'appuie sur le petit parce que la fin... voilà quoi xD mais c'est pas le plus mouvementé que j'ai écrit quoi) temps de pause après tous les événements que j'ai fait là-dessus.**

**Je suis tout de même assez contente de l'évolution que j'arrive à créer pour Viserys, j'aime écrire sur les différents aspects de sa personnalité, les modifier puis revenir au personnage décrit pas R.R.Martin. Même si j'en fais au final ce que je veux, j'essaie réellement de rester fidèle au côté lunatique du personnage.**

**La question est, est-ce que j'y arrive? Je vous laisse y répondre en review ;)**

**Un autre truc qui me plait, c'est l'interaction que j'arrive à faire naitre entre les autres personnages et lui.****Comme toujours, Jorah joue le rôle de conseiller/professeur qui lui va si bien, tandis que Daenerys gagne peu à peu en assurance et se transforme peu à peu.**

**J'aime aussi l'idée de faire de Danny et Vis' une famille à peu près stable, j'estime qu'ils le méritent tous les deux après ce qu'ils ont vécu.**

**Pour Drogo, je ne peux malheureusement pas le rendre incroyablement loquace ou fluffy, vous comprenez pourquoi.**

**C'est un personnage qui domine uniquement par sa présence, il parle rarement dans les livres et la série, et comme je le dis souvent, j'essaie quand même de respecter le caractère des personnages.**

**Mais en même temps, je trouve que j'arrive assez bien à montrer l'affection (discrète évidemment, on parle de Khal Drogo, pas de Jorah et ses sempiternels "je vous aime Khaleesi!!")**

**J'aimerais tout de même savoir si cet amour naissant entre les deux est bien visible, ou s'il faut que j'appuie davantage dessus?**

**Pour finir, je vous le dis tout de go: je vais faire avancer l'histoire jusqu'au bout, soit l'attaque de Westeros etc, c'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à faire pas mal d'ellipses, sinon j'en aurai pour des centaines de chapitres et c'est franchement pas ce que je veux. Je retrace les événements importants qui se passent en Essos, puis après je passe à Westeros où là je ferai un réel développement. En fait, je considère que vous savez tous ce qui se passe en Essos, et que ce n'est donc pas la peine de s'appesantir dessus plus que de raison. Par contre, comme pas mal de gens, j'estime que la S7 et la S8 ne sont pas dignes de l'œuvre d'origine, donc à partir de là, je vais totalement broder vous êtes prévenus :D**

**Wow ces notes commencent à devenir longues... désolée de vous faire perdre autant de temps, mais il me semblait important de clarifier certains points et de vous poser ces questions!****Au plaisir de vous revoir mes chéris ;)**


	5. Naissance

**Aira Slytherin: franchement t'imagines pas dans quel état je suis dès que je vois que t'as mis une review xD on dirait un gosse le jour de Noël c'est terrible xD****Encore merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me va droit au cœur uwu****Et sinon, ton voeu est exaucé, voilà la suite :D**

* * *

Daenerys tournait en rond, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Son angoisse commençait à l'étouffer, et elle jeta un énième regard anxieux vers l'extérieur du camp, dans la direction dans laquelle son frère avait disparu plus tôt.

Il n'était pas rentré, et cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'il était parti, sans cheval ni escorte.

Un oméga enceint seul dans les steppes sauvages d'Essos.

Parfait.

Un gémissement plaintif échappa à la princesse, et elle craqua.

Ni une ni deux, elle alla chercher sa jument et bondit dessus.

Presque immédiatement, Jorah la rejoignit, en bon protecteur qu'il était.

-Où allez-vous? s'enquit le guerrier avec inquiétude.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'idée qu'une jeune fille comme Daenerys file au beau milieu de la nuit dans une plaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Je vais chercher mon frère, répondit celle-ci d'une voix sans appel.

-Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

-Il lui arrive toujours quelque chose, rétorqua la Targaryen avant de talonner sa monture, qui partit au galop, sans laisser le temps au Mormont de la suivre.

A peine avait-elle franchi les limites du camp qu'un grand étalon noir venait se mettre à sa hauteur.

Drogo lui jeta un seul coup d'œil, puis accéléra, lui aussi rendu nerveux par la disparition de son oméga.

Daenerys le suivit, le cœur serré.

-Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, chuchota la jeune fille en lançant un regard au ciel étoilé au dessus d'eux.

* * *

Viserys connaissait la douleur. Il avait été frappé dans son enfance, malmené par pas mal de monde, coupé par le fer des épées, violé par un alpha de deux fois sa corpulence...

Mais la souffrance qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, celle-là, il en était sûr, n'avait et n'aurait jamais d'égal sur Terre.

Tout son corps était en feu, et il avait l'impression que quelque chose essayait de le déchirer en deux de l'intérieur.

Un cri lui échappa alors qu'un nouvel éclair de douleur parcourait son ventre.

Il trouva quand même la force de se replier sur lui-même, le dos appuyé contre un rocher.

Accoucher ici, au milieu de la nature sauvage et en pleine nuit reviendrait à les condamner tous les deux, son fils et lui.

D'abord, ses cris n'allaient pas tarder à attirer les créatures vivant dans les alentours, et si cela ne suffisait pas, l'odeur du sang s'en chargerait.

Ensuite, il n'avait aucune connaissance en la matière, petit oméga tenu à l'écart du monde durant toute sa vie. Il ne savait ni ce qu'il devait faire pour sortir le bébé de son ventre -même s'il en avait une petite idée-, ni ce qu'il devrait faire une fois que ce dernier serait né.

Et puis même, comme il l'avait fait remarquer à sa sœur, son corps n'était clairement pas fait pour supporter une tâche aussi compliquée. Il avait besoin de sage femmes, de médecins, de soins.

Pas d'une touffe d'herbe sèche et d'un lézard curieux!

Avec un halètement douloureux, le jeune homme arracha une des manches de son pourpoint et mordit rudement dedans, dans l'espoir d'étouffer ses cris au maximum.

Cela marcha un temps, puis les contractions devinrent trop violentes et bientôt, des plaintes déchirantes perçaient l'air paisible de la nuit.

"Que quelqu'un me trouve!" supplia mentalement le prince, le visage inondé de larmes.

Mais rien ne vint, personne, ni sa sœur, ni son alpha.

Il était à nouveau seul, et à cause de lui, pour changer.

Son instinct commença à s'emballer alors qu'une horrible réalisation se faisait dans son esprit: il allait mourir là, et son fils aussi. L'on retrouverait son cadavre au matin, ou bien il se serait fait dévorer par les charognards d'ici là.

Sa gorge se serra jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait le souffle coupé, la panique lui martela le cœur plus efficacement que n'importe quelle masse d'arme.

Incapable de respirer ou de réfléchir convenablement, Viserys se retrouva à hoqueter comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la vue brouillée par les larmes et la peur.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que deux yeux brillants s'allument dans l'obscurité face à lui.

La nuit prit soudain l'allure d'une gueule béante, et un grondement rauque s'éleva dans la nuit, tandis qu'un souffle chaud lui effleurait le visage.

Viserys se retrouva à grelotter malgré la chaleur qui inondait son corps, et fixa les deux charbons ardents devant lui sans bouger, comme gelé sur place.

La chose se mouva soudain, les étoiles formant comme le contour de quelque gigantesque créature.

"Un dragon." réalisa le prince avec stupéfaction, oubliant momentanément dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Le reptile était énorme, plus gros encore que celui de son rêve. Il lui aurait suffi d'un coup de langue pour happer le jeune homme devant lui, mais il n'en fit rien.

A la place, il approcha son énorme mufle de l'oméga tremblant devant lui.

Viserys le regarda faite, toute peur ayant définitivement quitté son esprit.

Il ne ressentait désormais plus qu'une sensation de vide, comme si tout son corps et son esprit étaient engourdis, privés de sensations et d'émotions.

Devant son visage ébahi, la créature continua de s'avancer, et le jeune homme aurait parié sentir la texture de ses écailles lui griffer doucement le nez et le front.

Le dragon s'immobilisa, le dominant de tout son être, mastodonte dont la suprématie n'était plus à prouver depuis des siècles, mais qui restait tout de même étonnamment délicat.

Son souffle frôla encore les joues de Viserys, qui pût y déceler l'odeur du feu et des braises.

Ce parfum serpenta tout autour de lui, glissant dans ses cheveux, se faufilant jusque dans sa peau, et il ferma les yeux, plus calme que jamais.

Il ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant la bête reculer. Étrangement, malgré sa stature, le dragon ne produisait aucun bruit hormis celui de sa respiration.

Et avant que le prince n'ait pu réagir, la bête devant lui s'évanouissait dans la nuit, le laissant à nouveau seul.

Toutes ses sensations lui revinrent aussitôt en bloc, mais il ne cria pas.

Seul un halètement tremblant s'échappa de sa bouche, et il se redressa lentement, grimaçant aux nouvelles vagues de douleur qui s'abattaient sur lui, plus violentes que jamais.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur le fait de savoir si ce qu'il venait de voir était ou non une hallucination, son fils attendait.

Et il passait avant tout dans cette histoire.

Avec des mains mal assurées, il réussit à retirer ses bottes, puis à délacer sa culotte, qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Les Dothraki accouchaient dans la nature, sous les étoiles, alors qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne ferait pas sa chochotte face à un peuple pareil!

Question d'orgueil, comme toujours.

Une fois dévêtu en dessous de la taille, il s'arrangea pour que son pantalon serve de drap, histoire que son fils ne tombe pas sur le sol caillouteux dès la naissance.

Puis il se rallongea, et commença à pousser.

La rage qui le maintenait en vie depuis sa fuite de Westeros se réveilla une nouvelle fois, et flamba dans ses veines comme un feu de forêt, se mêlant du même coup à son instinct d'oméga et de future mère.

Il était un dragon bon sang!

Il était plus fort que ça! Ce n'était pas quelques charognards ou un manque de confort qui l'empêcheraient de donner naissance à cet enfant et de le protéger!

Avec un grognement frustré et douloureux, le jeune prince força son corps à pousser de plus belle, puisant dans les dernières forces que sa grossesse avait bien voulu lui laisser.

Il progressait lentement, il pouvait le sentir. Bientôt, les minutes devinrent des heures, mais il refusa d'abandonner, malgré l'épuisement qui tentait de le faucher.

Son fils naitrait, dut-il en mourir pour ça!

-_Par les dieux! Il est là!_ hurla soudain une voix paniquée, loin devant lui.

Sa vue, toujours floue, l'empêcha de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De toute façon, son esprit était trop focalisé sur la tâche de mettre son petit au monde pour seulement s'intéresser à son environnement.

Tout ce qu'il aperçut fut donc une lumière vive et vacillante, puis deux formes qui couraient vers lui à toute vitesse.

Bientôt, deux mains solides se glissaient dans son dos, tandis qu'une autre, plus petite, attrapait la sienne.

-_Il faut le ramener immédiatement_, gronda une voix puissante.

Un hoquet de joie échappa à Viserys, qui leva des yeux vitreux de soulagement vers son alpha.

-_Drogo_, balbutia le garçon, à bout de souffle, son oméga interne réclamant son compagnon comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Le plus grand le fixa puis appuya un baiser désespéré sur ses lèvres.

-_Jusqu'au bout tu auras été infernal_, grogna encore le plus grand, ce à quoi il ne put répondre que par un rire à la limite de l'hystérie, les larmes dévalant ses joues de plus belle.

-_Il est trop avancé pour qu'on le bouge_, les interrompit quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il identifia comme étant sa sœur.

-_Il ne va pas mettre bas ici quand même!_ s'insurgea le Khal d'une voix tonitruante.

Il voulait bien que son peuple adore célébrer toutes sortes de choses sous les étoiles et au milieu de la nature, mais là tout de même, on parlait de mettre un enfant au monde! Ça méritait un minimum de confort et de soins!

-_On n'a pas vraiment le choix!_ contra pourtant Daenerys. _C'est soit ça, soit on les perd tous les deux! Le voyage affaiblira trop Viserys, et le bébé n'y survivra pas!_

Le silence se fit, avant que Drogo ne lâche un cri de colère et d'impuissance mêlées.

Puis il se releva et s'éloigna, s'attirant un geignement suppliant de Viserys, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard.

-_Allonge le là,_ ordonna le grand homme.

Avec difficulté, Daenerys parvint à manœuvrer son frère, qui sentit bientôt une texture moelleuse sous ses cuisses.

"La fourrure qu'il utilise pour monter." réalisa le prince dans un vague éclair de lucidité, juste avant que la douleur ne le balaie à nouveau.

-_Il va falloir être très fort, lune de ma vie_, lui chuchota soudain son alpha à l'oreille, avant de saisir l'une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Ce simple geste suffit à redonner un peu de courage à Viserys, qui recommença à se battre pour faire sortir son fils de son ventre.

Daenerys l'embrassa sur la joue puis se faufila entre ses jambes, lui cajolant les cuisses pour essayer de le détendre.

-Je vois la tête Vis', il faut que tu continues comme ça! lui intima la jeune fille, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Je fais ce que je peux, rétorqua son frère en haletant.

Ses réserves de force fondaient comme neige au soleil, et il sombra bientôt dans l'inconscience.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, Drogo le secouant dès qu'il ferma les yeux.

-_Ne lâche pas_, lui ordonna son alpha. _Tu n'as pas le droit._

Le prince hocha faiblement la tête, cette dernière dodelinant doucement à cause de sa fatigue grandissante.

Puis, sans prévenir, sa soeur lui attrapa la main et la tira jusqu'à la placer entre ses jambes.

La surprise réveilla un peu le jeune homme, qui redressa difficilement la tête lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de duveteux sous ses doigts.

-Tu sens ça? demanda Daenerys, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est la tête de ton fils.

Les yeux de Viserys s'écarquillèrent et il laissa échapper un rire tremblant.

Voir son ventre s'arrondir et sentir de petits coups de pieds contre la peau tendue était une chose, toucher son enfant directement en était une autre.

Son cœur se gonfla si brusquement d'amour qu'il en devint douloureux, mais Viserys n'y prêta pas attention.

Son bébé!

Il sentait son bébé!

Une vague de détermination déferla aussitôt sur lui, et il écrasa brutalement la main de Drogo dans la sienne alors qu'il recommençait à pousser, pressé de faire enfin la connaissance de ce petit être.

Le soleil pointait doucement à l'horizon lorsque son alpha appuya son front contre le sien alors qu'il continuait à gémir et à forcer ses muscles à travailler.

-_Tu peux t'arrêter_, chuchota le guerrier. C'est fini.

Viserys se laissa aussitôt tomber contre lui, exsangue.

-_Enfin_, murmura le garçon en fermant un instant les yeux.

Pourtant, le soulagement qui l'avait envahi quand Drogo lui avait dit de s'arrêter mourut dès qu'il remarqua le silence anormal qui régnait autour d'eux.

Soudain nerveux, il se força à s'asseoir, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son corps lui réclama de se rallonger, mais il l'ignora.

Il devait savoir.

-Mon fils..? Où est mon fils..? voulut savoir le prince.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard larmoyant, tenant le corps immobile d'un tout petit humain dans ses bras.

Il ne criait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne..

-Il ne respire pas! s'écria brusquement Viserys en se propulsant contre sa sœur pour lui arracher son enfant des bras.

Tout son être criait à la mort alors qu'il regardait l'enfant inanimé.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota sa cadette.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, à la place, il serra l'enfant contre lui, de toutes ses maigres forces, et se mit à hurler.

De rage, de chagrin, de peur.. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, s'effondrait, le poignardait de l'intérieur.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Drogo le serrait contre lui, trop occupé à livrer toute sa frustration au monde.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

Son fils, qu'il avait porté huit mois durant, et qu'il venait de faire naitre après des heures et des heures de souffrance, ne pouvait pas être mort-né!

-Respire! hoqueta le jeune homme, au comble du désespoir. Je t'en conjure, respire! Bouge! Vis!

Sa prise sur son enfant se resserra davantage, la terreur le fauchant avec la violence d'un ouragan.

Ce n'était pas possible! répéta son esprit, aux portes de la folie.

-_Lune de ma vie_, essaya Drogo, avant de se taire.

Au milieu des hurlements de Viserys, il y avait...

Sans hésiter, le grand alpha attrapa les bras de son compagnon, et le força à lui donner le petit.

-_Rends le moi!_ geignit aussitôt le blond d'une voix brisée en lui griffant férocement les bras, rendu fou par la douleur de sa perte.

Mais Drogo l'ignora, observant son fils.

Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu..

Une toux.

Le petit toussait.

-_Il vit!_ s'écria le Khal d'une voix tremblante.

Le nourrisson commença bientôt à s'agiter et à chercher son souffle, balançant ses petits bras à droite et à gauche sans cohérence.

Viserys le regarda faire, ébahi, incapable de bouger.

-Il..?

Un rire éclata dans sa gorge avant qu'il ait pu le retenir, et il se pressa contre Drogo, réclamant à récupérer son tout petit.

Ce dernier le lui remit, la gorge nouée.

Si tôt que le bébé fut calé contre lui, le jeune prince sentit tout son être, tout son monde se focaliser sur cette minuscule créature.

Plus rien n'avait désormais d'importance que son enfant lui disait son instinct.

-_Il est magnifique,_ murmura le prince au bout d'un moment en caressant la joue de son petit.

Gluant certes, mais magnifique quand même.

-_Comme toi_, répondit son amant, qui replaça une mèche de cheveux argentés derrière son oreille avant de l'installer contre lui pour lui permettre de se reposer un peu.

A côté d'eux, Daenerys pleurait comme une enfant, toute tremblante d'émotion.

-_Rhaellar_, chuchota Viserys d'une voix apaisée.

Presque aussitôt, les yeux de son fils s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur lui, comme s'il répondait à son appel.

Si ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre, ses iris en revanche était du violet le plus pur et le plus brillant qui soit. Le prince ne pût que s'en émerveiller.

Cet enfant était le parfait résultat de son couplage avec son alpha, et il en etait particulièrement touché. C'était une vraie part de chacun d'eux qui se trouvait dans cet enfant.

-_Mon fils,_ gronda Drogo avec fierté en tendant sa main vers son enfant, qui attrapa un de ses doigts avec sa petite mimine.

-_Notre fils_, le reprit doucement Viserys, ne lâchant pas son enfant du regard, ébahi par le miracle qui venait de se produire.

Néanmoins, même s'il aurait adoré regarder son fils gigoter contre lui pendant des heures, la fatigue se rappela bientôt à lui et Daenerys lui retira doucement le bébé des bras pour le nettoyer, tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre Drogo, définitivement vanné.

Il ne pût que jeter un dernier regard attendri à son tout petit avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son alpha.

"J'ai une famille..." fut sa dernière pensée tandis qu'il sombrait.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un calme relatif, interrompu par les babillements de Rhaellar et les gazouillis de Daenerys, ravie d'avoir un bout de chou à câliner.

Viserys, lui, dormait toujours dans les bras de Drogo, confortablement installé entre lui et l'encolure de son cheval.

Ils n'arrivèrent au campement qu'en milieu de matinée, le Khal ayant réclamé à ce que son oméga ait droit de faire une sieste avant de reprendre la route, ce que Daenerys avait permis sans hésiter.

-_Venez tous!_ cria le guerrier alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte du camp.

Rapidement, de nombreux Dothraki vinrent se masser autour des deux chevaux, tous plus curieux les uns que les autres.

Dès qu'il aperçurent le bébé lové contre sa tante, des murmures fébriles parcoururent la foule. Bientôt, toute la horde serait au courant.

Fier comme un coq, Drogo se laissa glisser au sol, Viserys encore endormi dans ses bras.

-_Mon fils est né cette nuit, benni par la lune et les étoiles!_ clama le grand Khal, ce à quoi son clan répondit par de grands cris de joie. _Il est l'étalon qui chevauchera le monde, j'en suis certain!_

Même tout ce vacarme ne suffit pas à faire émerger son compagnon, et il fut bientôt obligé de le ramener dans leur tente pour le coucher, pendant que Daenerys présentait le petit à autant de monde que possible.

Mais elle finit par rejoindre son frère lorsque Rhaellar commença à pleurer.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, son instinct maternel se réveillant à l'entente des pleurs de son petit.

-Donne le moi, exigea-t-il alors que Drogo l'aidait à se redresser.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Rhaellar prenait son premier repas, bien blotti contre sa mère, tandis que les sage-femmes s'affairaient autour de lui.

Le verdict tomba bientôt: il n'avait plus l'autorisation de quitter son lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En fait, elles furent même surprises qu'il ait survécu à une épreuve aussi rude. Donc pour l'instant, Viserys était confiné dans son lit pour une durée indéterminée.

S'il avait été seulement un peu plus en forme, il se serait sûrement énervé. Mais pour l'instant, il était trop fatigué, et surtout trop intéressé par le bébé posé contre lui.

-Il est vraiment adorable, roucoula Daenerys à ce sujet en caressant le petit duvet brun sur sa tête.

-Ça me fait le même effet que le jour où je t'ai tenue pour la première fois dans les bras, nota Viserys. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je peux prendre mon temps, et pas courir pour sauver notre peau.

Sa soeur le regarda, et lui prit doucement la main.

-Tu es à l'abri ici Viserys, personne ne vous fera de mal, ni à toi ni à Rhaellar.

-J'ai du mal à m'en convaincre, répondit son aîné, sans lâcher son fils des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'en le faisant, le petit ne disparaisse.

-Je sais, ça finira par venir.

Les deux Targaryen se sourirent.

Entre eux, Rhaellar lâcha un petit miaulement de joie, véritable rayon de soleil dans ce monde qui se préparait lentement mais sûrement à la guerre la plus dévastatrice qui ait jamais été.

Viserys baissa les yeux vers son fils, et sentit un ronronnement essayer de lui échapper.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti tant d'amour pour quelqu'un. Drogo, installé tout près de lui, semblait du même avis, un bras glissé autour des hanches de son oméga, plus possessif que jamais.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les Targaryen se retrouvaient dans une atmosphère de paix que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

L'air même de leur abri semblait vibrer de bonheur devant toute cette affection qui les liait les uns aux autres.

* * *

A l'extérieur en revanche, parmi la foule encore dense massée devant la tente, deux yeux remplis de haine fixaient l'endroit où s'était réfugié la famille nouvellement formée, leur propriétaire attendant son heure avec le calme d'un prédateur qui sait qu'il a acculé sa proie.

* * *

**Haha vous avez eu peur pas vrai?! :D #Sadique**

**Plus sérieusement... il n'aurait jamais survécu s'il avait du se débrouiller tout seul, et je pense que ce moment était nécessaire au trio pour se souder davantage et se rendre compte de l'importance de chacun! Votre avis là-dessus est toujours le bienvenu évidemment ;)**


End file.
